


Soul of Magic

by darktensh17, Epselion



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Brendol Hux's A+ Parenting, Imprisonment, Kidnapping, Love, M/M, Minor Character Death, Witches, kylo starts out as a jerk, pastel Techie, some torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2019-09-18 05:19:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 32,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16988766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darktensh17/pseuds/darktensh17, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Epselion/pseuds/Epselion
Summary: Armitage and Techie are twin witches living and running a business together. They're happy with how things are, until two big wrenches come crashing into their lives. Love wasn't in the long-term plan, but neither was having their father come back from the dead to try and such the magic out of their bodes and steal it for himself. Maybe having a pair of big strong men around isn't such a horrible thing.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to thank my wonderful artist [Epselion](http://epselion.tumblr.com/) who has been super patient with me and just a great support and a wonderful partner to work with. Thank you for putting up with all my shit!
> 
> I minor note about the magic used in this, I did research for it but I know its probably not accurate. I hope that I managed to keep it partially believable. 
> 
> I hope everyone enjoys!
> 
> This chapter contains some torture, minor child abuse, and minor character death.

The twins Armitage and Tecwyn are curled up together in their bed, sleeping peacefully. They’ve just turned eight today and their birthday celebration was a small affair consisting only of themselves, their older brother William, and their mother.

They’d gone to the park and had cupcakes instead of cake. Armitage’s cupcake was vanilla and Tecwyn’s strawberry. On each of their cupcakes there was a single candle to be blown out in celebration.

There hadn’t been much for presents, but the boys didn’t need a lot, they’d never grown up with an excess of things. Given how strict their father was, there had never been a large number of gifts at birthdays and Christmas. They were happy with anything they received. Even if there had been no gifts, spending time with their mother and brother in celebration would have been good enough for them.

William had been the first to give the boys twins their presents. He’d crafted them both small figures of cats out of spare things he’d found around the house and scavenged from school. “One day these figures will lead you to your familiars.” He gave his brothers the options of choosing which cat they preferred. It was a bit of a surprise when Tecwyn chose the black one and Armitage the orange. Usually their colour preferences were reversed.

Their mother had presented each of them with a pendant, one just like their brother William’s fire agate one, symbolizing courage and protection, and her own angelite pendant for awareness and acceptance of truth.”

“My darling Tecwyn, for you celestite in a blue that makes your eyes glow. It will offer you calming and uplifting energy.” She had touched the corner of Tecwyn’s always irritated eyes. “And has healing properties that helps the eyes.”

“For my fierce Armitage, who always feels too much too deeply. I present you an aventurine pendant, I chose the green because it matches your eyes. It will help you find emotional tranquility and peace.”

The twins were in awe of the gifts. Their lessons in magic had only begun in the last three years, and anything with magical properties were new and exciting. They didn’t know that the pendants and their cats would be the last thing they ever receive from their mother and brother.

-

Bill stares down at his sleeping brothers. He hates to wake them up, but the sounds from downstairs are getting worse, and he knows that none of them are safe, not when their father has found them again.

Mother had thought they would finally be safe, Rae Sloane had helped them find this place, somewhere away from the bustle of the city. Instead Brendol had come on the day meant to celebrate happiness and growth.

“Armitage, Tecwyn you need to wake up.” He reaches forward and shakes their shoulders gently.

Tecwyn makes a noise of protest and tries to curl up into a tighter ball, even as Armitage blinks his eyes open to look at Bill. “Bill? What’s wrong?”

Just then a scream from downstairs splits the air. Bill knows it’s their mother and he wants to run down to help her, but she told him to take care of the twins. She wants them all to run, to get a hold of Rae.

“Come on, we have to go.” The twins don’t need further prompting, the sound of the scream causing them both to jerk up from their beds in fear.

Tecwyn’s eyes are already tearing up as he looks around in bewilderment and fear. “B-Bill?”

“We have to go.” Bill repeats, helping Tecwyn out of bed and keeping an eye on Armitage as he follows suit. “Brendol has found us. If we don’t hurry now, we won’t be able to escape him.” He refuses to call Brendol their father, he may have sired Bill and the twins, but he’s a monster and has done nothing but abuse them and their mother since.

It was why they had run from him in the first place. Brendol had hurt other, hurt Bill and hurt the twins, no one had been safe from his wrath.

They don’t have time to take anything, not if they want to make it out without Brendol realizing that they’re trying to escape.

“I won’t let you have them Brendol!” Bill stops at the top of the stairs when he hears their mother’s voice coming from the living room.

There’s a crash followed by the sound of something hitting the floor. Their mother’s cries reach their ears and Armitage starts to cry out for her, but Bill pulls him to his chest and wraps his hand around his brother’s mouth.

“Shhhh we can’t make any sounds.” He whispers, waiting for Armitage to nod before releasing him. Beside them Tecwyn is still crying, trying to keep his sniffles as quiet as he can.

Downstairs Brendol is gloating, “You won’t be able to stop me. Soon you won’t be able to help anyone. I’ll take William next and then grow the twins’ magic until their old enough and then I’ll drain them as well.”

His words are terrifying and make Bill want to freeze in place, but he can’t, he has to get the twins out of the house to safety. Only then can he come back and help Mother.

Fighting back his own tremors of fear, Bill leads the way downstairs, making sure that the twins are safely behind him. He knows he doesn’t have to impress upon them the need to be silent now; they’re likely too terrified to make any sound.

The sounds from the living room are worse on the stairs, Bill can hear their mother sobbing and Brendol muttering to himself, there’s also an eerie scratching sound under it all. One that sets the hair on the back of Bill’s neck standing up.

The sounds of Mother crying have Bill making a decision, one that could be deadly. He can’t just allow Brendol do what he wants to her, he’s going to save her.

When they get downstairs and into the kitchen, Bill turns to the twins, he rests a hand on each other their shoulders. Tecwyn has tears streaming down his face, and Armitage is obviously scared but looks determined, standing tall and meeting Bill’s eyes. “I want the two of you to take the back door and run to the closest neighbours. Have them call aunty Rae. You remember the number, right?”

Armitage nods looking somber. “Aunty Rae’s number is eight-two-three, seven-seven-seven, five-three-two-nine.”

“Good. You stay at the neighbour’s place until Aunty Rae comes. Have them call the cops too. Don’t tell them everything, just that Brendol showed up and is hurting your mother, you tell them I stayed back to try and stop him.” No one needed to know about the magic use, that would only complicate things. “Let’s go.”

They don’t make it far.

The door is sealed and guarded by a barrier, one that Bill can’t break no matter what magic he throws at it. “Focusing crystal. There’s gotta be one somewhere. Tecwyn, try to use the house phone. Armitage go get the emergency cell phone from the hidden drawer in the table. Try to stay out of sight.”

Brendol isn’t stupid or sloppy, Bill knows without a doubt that Brendol has the focusing crystal somewhere on him. Bill will have to go into the living room and confront Brendol. “Keep trying to get hold of aunty Rae and once you I want you both to hide.”

He grabs the biggest knife he can from the knife block and creeps, slowly into the living room. The knife almost falls from his hand at the sight that greets him. Mother is laying spread on the ground, spears of darkness piercing her hands and feet; her blood dripping into the grooves of a bastardized combination between the circles of life and power.

“Mother!”

“R-run William!!” She pulls at the spears, trying to free herself, to save him, but this time it’s Bill who will be the one to save her.

With a shout he raises the knife and charges toward Brendol. It shouldn’t feel so anticlimactic when he hits a barrier that has been set up around the ritual and tumbles to the ground.

“Stupid boy, did you really think I wouldn’t have taken precautions?” Brendol’s laugh echoes cruelly around the room. “You just sit tight, I’ll be with you soon enough.” He’s so unconcerned that he turns away, and it’s only then that Bill can see just what the purpose of this sinister ritual is. Brendol places his hands on the area where Mother’s blood is accumulating and begins to pull the magic out from her, causing her to scream in agony.

“You monster!” Bill cries as he gets to his feet and pulls at his own magic, intent on throwing it at the barrier.

This time when he gets thrown to the ground Brendol advances toward him, a ceremonial knife held threateningly in his hand. “You never did know when to keep your nose where it belonged. Don’t worry William, you’ll be next, for now though I need you out of my way. It’s time you took a little nap.”

Tecwyn and Armitage scream his name from the kitchen as Brendol lunges forward, grabbing Bill and hitting him hard on the temple with the butt of the danger. The last thing Bill hears is his mother’s dying gasps and Brendol’s vicious, victorious laughter.

-

The twins are crying, Bill is aware of it but it sounds like it’s coming from far away. He knows that he should open his eyes, but he’s having such a difficult time controlling any part of his body, especially with the way that his head is pounding.

Tecwyn is practically wailing, his voice adding to the ringing in Bill’s head, he needs to get up and comfort both Tecwyn and Armitage. He’s so tired though. . .

“M-momma. B-Bill.” That’s Armitage, his voice hitching with his sobs and Bill feels Armitage’s cold hands on his face. “Please wake up.”

There’s warmth flowing through him suddenly, originating from Armitage’s hands. Bill feels his headache receding and his energy levels riding. He blinks his eyes open, which causes Armitage to pull his hands away quickly as he calls Bill’s name.

“W-what happened?” Bill asks with a groan, pushing himself up slowly. Armitage helps him as best he can, but Bill can feel how much he’s shaking. “Are you both okay?”

Tecwyn throws himself into Bills arms, clinging hard to him. He’s crying so hard that Bill can barely understand him. “M-mommy w-w-won’t wa-ake u-upppp!”

Bill doesn’t register Tecwyn’s words right away, not until he sees Armitage shuffle over to a prone form lying on the ground, gently stroking the vibrant red of their mother’s hair.

“I tried.” Armitage says brokenly, his cheeks as tear stained as Tecwyn’s. “I tried to do it with Momma too, but she won’t move. . . she won’t. . .s-she won’t wake up.” His shoulders hitch with his sobs, “She’s so cold Bill.”

The twins have limited experience with death, but Armitage has always been an avid reader, and Bill has no doubt he knows that their mother isn’t ever going to wake-up again. Even his seemingly new talent at healing won’t bring her back; the dead cannot be raised again.

That doesn’t stop Armitage from leaning over her body and trying again, and again until his body is swaying from exhaustion.

Bill can’t abide by the sight of it, if he allows him to continue, Armitage may soon join her. “Armie, come here.” He hates the way he makes it a command, but Armitage shudders and crawls over to press against Bill’s side, exhausted and hurting.

Tecwyn hiccups and looks up at Bill, “W-what’s going to happen to us?”

“I don’t know.” He strokes the boys’ hair, trying not to think of the sight of their mother lying in that circle, of Brendol draining the life and magic out of her to make himself stronger. Deep in his bones, Bill knows that the same fate will befall all of them.

He can’t let that happen.

There’s nothing he can do for now, not with the twins so upset, but they’ll need to find a way to escape soon. Until then, Bill will help the boys calm down, will grieve with them over the loss that they have suffered.

He doesn’t expect to fall asleep.

The door to the basement slams open and the sounds of someone stomping down the rickety staircase pulls Bill out of an uneasy sleep. Both Tecwyn and Armitage are still sleeping, curled up together now, under a dusty old blanket Bill had found for them before falling asleep himself.

“What a sweet picture you three make.” The words are spit out by Brendol as he reaches the bottom steps, his eyes glowing as he overflows with the magic he stole from Mother. He radiates power. “Disgusting. She coddled you when she took you from me.”

Bill scrambles to his feet and places himself between Brendol and the twins, intent on protecting them with his life.

This only seems to amuse Brendol. “Don’t worry William, I won’t touch them yet. They’re still too weak. It will take years to develop their magic, but you, I’ve seen what you can do.”

A flick of Brendol’s hand has Bill trapped in place even before he can think to summon a spell. He can hear the twins getting up behind him, calling his name and hurrying forward, but they’re both knocked back as Brendol sends a wave of force at them.

“You’ll get your turns in a few years when you’re worthy of becoming my magic battery, you brats. I’ve heard twins are more powerful than draining one person alone. But you’re not ready yet.” Brendol crooks a finger and Bill’s body moves completely against his will.

Bill wants to say something; curse at Brendol, comfort Tecwyn and Armitage but nothing comes out. He can do nothing but follow helplessly like a lamb to slaughter.

The basement door slamming shut behind them, cuts off the sound of the twins screaming his name.

-

“Bill! Bill!” Techie screams after their brother, running up the stairs to pound of the door. “Give him back!” Papa is going to kill Bill, just like he did with Mama. Techie isn’t so naïve that he doesn’t understand what is going on.

Techie turns to Armie as his twin falls to his knees. “Armie we have to do something! Papa is going to hurt Bill. . .going to k-kill him.” He kneels down next to his younger twin, taking Armie’s hand. “We couldn’t save Mommy, but we can save Bill. We just have to get out of here.”

Armie’s eyes are glassy when he looks up at Techie. “How? We couldn’t do anything before; couldn’t escape the house, couldn’t save Momma. . .” His breath hitches a little. “How can we save William?”

“We’re strong Armie, we can do this. We just gotta use magic. Like Mommy and Bill told us, like we found in the forbidden books in the attic.” They’d never told anyone about reading those books, they weren’t even supposed to go into the attic but had ventured up there on a rainy day when Bill had been out and Mommy napping. “You remember the spell we read?”

The way Armie s looking at him, with surprise and wonder makes Techie feel self-conscious. He isn’t usually the brave one, but today he has to be, for all of them. “We’re gunna need something to draw with. . .”

Both of them search for something but the basement yielded no drawing materials, the only thing that would serve was. . .

“We can’t!”

“We have to!”

The shard sound of a scream pierced through the oppressive silence of the basement, a stark reminder of why they needed to do what they were about to.

Whispering words begging forgiveness, together they dipped their fingers into one of the still damp cuts on Mommy’s body, the blood was tacky and drying but it would have to do.

“Rogo magna.” They chant the words together though neither knows the meaning of them. “Ut conterat virtutem the floor begins to glow where they carefully drew the pentagram of power, it feels hot under their little hands, “inimici mei!”

The pentagram before them explodes. No, not pentagram, it’s the floor that explodes, sending a shower of rock and asphalt up round them. Armie grabs on to Techie and pulls him to hid under the stairs, away from the center of the blast which continues to get stronger and wider until the basement ceiling is collapsing above the center of the explosion.

A bright flash of light occurs, one that is nearly blinding. There’s a sound like fabric ripping, only it’s as though the very fabric of reality is being pulled apart around them. Neither Techie nor Armie realize their screaming, they can’t hear themselves above the sound occurring in the room.

The spell is too strong.

It’s too late though, the house is being destroyed around them and all the twins do can cling together and hope that they survive.

-

A drop of water lands on Armie’s nose, causing it to wrinkle and twitch. He’s aware, distantly, that every part of his body hurts and that there’s a warm weight pressed against his left side.

When he manages to open his eyes, it’s to the sight of the sun streaming down on him and tufts of Techie’s long hair sticking into his face.

He doesn’t understand at first, they were in the basement last, he remembers, there shouldn’t be sunlight. Only, when he looks around he realizes there isn’t a basement anymore, or a house for that matter.

Armie tries not to freak out, instead he turns to his brother and carefully shakes his shoulder. “Techie, Techie wake up.” Techie doesn’t seem to be any more injured than Armie is, which is a hopeful sign.

With a moan Techie stirs and slowly opens his eyes. “Armie? Everything hurts.”

“I know, I think it might have been the spell. . .but Techie. . .look.” He gestured to the nothing around them. “What did we do?

Techie says nothing, scrambling instead to his feet. “Bill!?” He begins to shout suddenly, struggling over the rubble and looking around desperately. “Bill where are you?”

Armie wants to follow him, but he has no hope that Bill survived. There’s so little left of the house, even their mother’s body has vanished. He can’t even begin to guess how he and Techie survived the devastation they were responsible for. Still, he manages to push himself to his feet and join Techie, digging through the rubble in a feeble hope to find their brother.

That’s how Aunty Rae finds them hours later, their little hands scrapped raw and full of dirt. The only things they managed to find are the two cat figures that Bill had carved for them. She says nothing about the destruction, only pulls them into her arms and holds them as they sob.

They go home with her that day. They live and train with her for years, moving around constantly until they reach adulthood and set of on their own lives. Eventually they settle down in the town of Alderaan and opening up a magic shop of their own.


	2. Chapter 2

Techie hums to himself as he gently weaves the three pieces of silver wire together, creating an intricate cradle for the small piece of pure rose quartz that he places within it, fusing the stone to the wires with a small wave of his hand and a gentle incantation. “Two become one; a fusion of two for one purpose to bring good things to your future owner.”

 

Once this is done he looks down at the pendant he has created with a smile. “For love and peace. Someone lucky will chose you and it will help find peace in themselves and those around them.”

 

He can feel the energies of the crystal; it’s excited to be of aid to someone. Smiling he cradles it in his palms. “You’re going to do great.”

 

Getting up he moves from workroom, to the living room and through the door that leads right into the shop that he and his brother own. The sun is shinning brightly through the skylight that Techie insisted they install as soon as he and Armie had bought the place. The sunlight makes the crystals and charms happy, and infuses them with natural energy.

 

Armie is currently manning the counter, bent over a book, his brow furrowed in concentration. He’s so lost in his reading that he doesn’t look up when Techie comes in. Typical Armie.

 

Chuckling Techie places the pendant in the appropriate section of the shop, listening as it sings a greeting to its brethren.

 

He glances around the round shop, eyes scanning each section to see if anything needs to be replaced. To the left of the charms are the candles and to the right of them is a wall of prayer and one spell cards. The counter where Armie is currently faces the entrance of the shop, with the shelves containing the potions that are available for purchasing behind him. Just to the left of that is the door Techie came through that leads to the house, a second door beside it leads to the storage room which doubles as the room that Armie does his tarot readings in. To finish up the shop’s circle, a display of books, tarot cards, and other generalized spiritual items for purchase.

 

In the center of the shop are a few small displays that showcase things that are currently on sale or new product. One of these displays contains a collection of braided ropes with small charms; a minor project that Armie has been working on lately.

 

Smiling Techie, skips over to his brother, bending down and blowing gently into his face to get his attention.

 

“What!? Techie!” Armie jerks his head up and glares at him in irritation. “What was that for?”

 

“You’re so caught up in your book you didn’t even notice me, how are you going to notice any customers that may come in?” Techie teases, jumping back when Armie swats at him. “Don’t be mad Armie!”

 

Huffing, Armie closes his book and looks around the empty shop. “It’s not like there are any customers right now, and even if there was I’d be able to sense the energy shift.” As he moves his pendant catches the light of the sun, the green of the aventurine looking bright against Armie’s black tunic.

 

Techie can feel his own labradorite pendant, warm against the skin of his chest, hum slightly. He keeps it hidden beneath his clothing, preferring to feel its comfortable presence as he is now. Armie lets his show freely, mostly because he tends to reach up and grasp it when he’s feeling nervous or overwhelmed.

 

“You’re right that it’s pretty quiet today. . . since it is, I was thinking I might go out and get some things I need?” He didn’t mean to phrase it as a question, it’s just he rarely ventures out on his own, especially where a crowd may be involved.

 

Armie’s frown returns, this time it’s one of concern. “Are you sure? We can close the store early and go together.” Even though he’s the younger twin, Armie is always looking after Techie, and it makes Techie feel guilty.

 

“No, I-” Techie’s brow furrows in thought, he can feel something pulling at him, whispering not quite words, “I think you need to stay here. Something is supposed to happen today, I can feel it.” Something to do with Armie, something. . . good? He can’t quite put a finger on it, but he knows that Armie has to stay here. “I shouldn’t be gone more than an hour, I’ll be fine.”

 

“You’re sure?” Armie asks, not looking convinced. Techie loves his brother but sometimes he’s a little too overprotective. They’re both twenty-six years old, more than old enough to do things on their own.

 

“I am. I’ll be fine.” Before Armie can protest or try to change his mind, Techie hurries back into the house to slip on his favourite white shoes, the ones he drew pink skulls and flowers on during a long day while he was feeling restless. They’re well worn, but Techie doesn’t care, he loves them. He also grabs a light blue hooded jacket to go over his white blouse.

 

He’s been made fun of for his style before, but he doesn’t care. The light colours make him happy, they uplift his spirit and make him feel free. His elemental association is with air after all.

 

The last things he grabs are his large crocheted lavender bag and his pink heart shaped sunglasses. He can’t help but glance at the mirror as he passes, smiling and thinking that he looks awfully cute. It’s too bad he has no one to dress up for other than himself.

 

He looks over to where Millie and Niney are curled up together on the couch sleeping, their ginger and black fur a stark contrast to each other. “Keep watch while I’m gone okay? Make sure Armie doesn’t scare away any customers.”

 

Niney opens one blue eyes and meows at Techie before he dozes off again, curling tighter against Millie’s side.

 

Smiling Techie gives them both a fond pat on the head. There’s no more need to delay, if he does he might miss his bus.

 

“I’m off!” He shouts to Armie as he hurries through the door, a spring in his step as he waves away Armie’s shout of ‘be careful!’ Today feels like a good day.

 

The walk to the bus stop is pleasant, and the bus arrives just after Techie reaches the stop. It’s practically empty and Techie is able to sit and enjoy the ride to the mall, trying hard not to think too much of all the people who will be in the there. It’s early Tuesday afternoon, so hopefully it won’t be too crowded.

 

The bus drops him off right in front of the mall doors, which seem to tower over him. It shouldn’t be as scary as it is, but Techie can feel his breath catching in his throat at the thought of all the people within.

 

_You can do this_. He says to himself, moving forward and stepping into the mall. The bright lights and sounds hit him hard and he tries not to flinch back. Out of all the things that are different between England and America, these malls are the most jarring still.

 

_Get in, get what you need, get out._ A voice, which sounds suspiciously like Armie’s, tells him. It’s right though, Techie knows what he needs and there’s no reason to dawdle and make himself more agitated than needed. With squared shoulders he sets off through the maze of people, intent on one store at the center of the mall.

 

He doesn’t make it far, but not due to his anxiety, instead it’s his determination and focus, which is so sharp it gives him tunnel vision that causes him to hit a wall. Not a literal wall but one made of flesh and muscle, which sends him crashing to the floor with a surprised cry.

 

“Oh shit! I’m so sorry!” Techie blinks up to see a man crouching in front of him, looking down at him in concern. “Are you okay?”

 

Techie can feel his cheeks heating up as he stares at the man, mouth gaping open uselessly. The man is so handsome! Curly blond hair, emotive dark eyes covered by almost comically large classes, and a plush mouth set into a worried frown.

 

He’s staring so intensely at the man that it takes Techie a moment to realize the man is even talking to him. “Oh! Y-yes! I’m f-fine. . . it’s um my fault. I wasn’t looking where I was um g-going.” He feels stupid with how badly he’s stuttering but he can’t help himself, not in the face of this handsome man.

 

“No, it was my fault. I’m sorry.” He offers Techie a hand and then pulls him easily too his feet, tugging hard enough to send Techie crashing into the man’s chest. “Uh sorry.”

 

The man is so warm and Techie has to fight the urge to stay pressed against him, still he pushes away and looks up at him. “That’s alright, um I’m not very heavy.” Hearing the words he just said, Techie fights back a darkening blush. “Ah. That is. . . I.. !”

 

The man chuckles, amused but not mocking. His aura shines brightly, and Techie finds himself even more drawn to the man. “Hey, no problem. You’re okay?”

 

“I’m alright. Thank you. I’m um T-Techie.” He doesn’t know why he introduces himself to the man, but it feels like the right thing to do.

 

“Hi Techie. I’m Matt.”

 

Techie smiles, and holds out his hand to Matt. “Hi Matt, I’m sorry that I ran into you.”

 

Matt chuckles and shakes Techie’s hand, “I’m sorry that I knocked you over. I seem to be a walking mess today.” There’s self deprecation in his voice that makes Techie’s heart hurt.

 

“It’s not trouble.” Techie bites his lip and then reaches down to the handle of his bag and unclips his favourite celestite charm and slips it into Matt’s hand. “Here as an apology. . .and I think it will help to brighten your day.” Celestite for uplifting energy, bringing balance, good fortune and to help treat disorder of the eyes.

 

Matt’s hand is warm against his own and Techie is loathe to pull away, but he does, quickly and then hurries off. He can heat Matt calling after him, but Techie hurries to blend in with the crowd.

 

Techie isn’t sure why he just did that, but he knows it was the right thing to do. Even if he never sees Matt again, the charm will help Matt out. His face is red from embarrassment as he continues to hurry away.

 

For now, he tries to focus on his task, getting the things he needs and heading back home. He can’t wait to tell Armie what happened!

 

-

 

Armitage taps his finger in a steady rhythm as he continues to study the spell book in front of him, having opened it up again after Techie left. The spell should be fairly simple to perform, but he hasn’t had much luck in the past with big magic like this. He doesn’t understand why it takes so much for him to cast a big spell, especially when it comes so easy to Techie.

 

It’s frustrating and he can’t help but feel jealous of his brother for it.

 

He can hear Techie’s voice in his head telling him, _‘You have your own strengths Armie. You just haven’t realized them yet.’_ It doesn’t help that Techie can use the big magics and chooses instead to focus on smaller things such as his charm making and caring for his plants and the garden behind the house. Not when Armitage has to fight so hard for even one spell to work.

 

His attention is drawn out of his self depreciation and away from the spell book when the bell over the shop door rings and three people enter. Though it would be more accurate to say to say two teenagers; one male and one female, bounce in and a young man, around Armitage’s own age, skulks in.

 

“Welcome to Arkanis.” Armitage greets as he straightens up, not bothering to smile at the customers, that’s more Techie’s thing, but wanting at least to appear polite. “Is there anything that I can help you with?”

 

The girl turns to him with a brilliant smile, her aura shinning brightly. “Hi! We heard about this shop from a friend and we wanted to come and see it. They said you can get charms here that help with lots of things?”

 

Armitage steps around the counter and walks over to where Techie’s charms are displayed. “We have a variety of charms to help with almost anything you can think of. If charms are not what you’re looking for we also have candles and a variety of lotions that can help with relaxation and many health ailments.”

 

Beside the girl, her friend looks lost. “This is a lot of stuff. I don’t know where to even start Rey.”

 

Rey turns to look at him, ignoring Armitage for the moment. “That’s what the gentleman here is going to help us with Finn. I already know what I’m looking for though, I need something to help me focus more, especially when I try to study.”

 

Listening to them talk, Armitage is already mentally going over possibilities for what she is looking for; fluorite will work best for her with its ability to help promote focus and intuition. Added to that a Rosemary and peppermint candle; rosemary to improve memory and fight headaches and exhaustion, and peppermint to help with brainstorming and boost energy.

 

Armitage moves away to gather the items while the two teens talk, he completely ignores their chaperone until the man suddenly speaks up.

 

“You’re really playing the whole witch thing up, aren’t you?”

 

The words stop Armitage in his tracks and he turns to face the tall man, taking note of the way he stands with a slight slouch and the frayed state of his black clothing. “I beg your pardon?”

 

The man straightens up, enough that the fact that he’s taller than Armitage is more obvious, and stares him down, ignoring Rey’s hissed ‘Kylo!’ “I said you’re really playing up the whole witch image aren’t you Red? Not just because of the all black; it’s the boots, tights and that shirt that is pretty much a dress. Added to that the pendant and that the tattoo I noticed on your back, your nose piercing, and those piercings on your ears, which I’m surprised aren’t skulls. You’re selling the look pretty well I’d say. I bet you even have a black cat.”

 

Armitage feels himself flush in anger. How dare this man? He knows nothing about Armitage or why he dresses the way he does. The insult to his wardrobe he can brush off; yes, the tunic looks a bit like a dress with the way that it flares out over his hips, and the low cut back with the crisscross cords is somewhat effeminate.

 

While technically they have a black cat, but Niney belongs to Techie while Armitage’s familiar is his beloved ginger tabby Millicent.

 

What really pisses Armitage off is the judgmental tone in his voice in regards to Armitage’s tattoo; a medium sized full moon at the base of his neck, with the phases of the moon tattooed across both shoulder blades, it was too much.

 

The tattoo is precious to him, Armitage had gotten it in memory of his brother William.

 

Armitage isn’t going to let the man’s insults stand. “I am afraid I am going to have to ask you to leave Sir.” Squaring his shoulders glares right back at this overgrown man-child.  

 

Kylo scoffs, “Fine, who needs this fake shop anyway? Are you even the real deal, or do you just scam children out of their money?” When Armitage offers no reply, Kylo turns his nose up and spins on his heel to leave the shop. “Common Rey, Finn, we’re out of here.”

 

“You might be finished but I still want to buy the things I need, if it’s okay with you?” She asks Armitage, her question more of a challenge, though that may be partially leftover from the tone she’d used on Kylo.

 

“Of course, I already have some things gathered for you that will suit your purpose.” He can’t help but admire the fierce spirit this girl has. How unfortunate that she’s obviously related to that oversized brute who is not standing slumped against the outside of the shop’s window.

 

Rey smiles brightly and Armitage can’t help but think she’s aptly named, her smile much like a ray of sunshine. “What about you Finn; do you know what you want to get?”

 

Finn bites his lip in a nervous gesture before nodding. “I was thinking something to help me with sport tryouts? If there’s anything for that?” This he directs at Armitage uncertainly.

 

“While we don’t have a ‘be good at sports’ charm, there are a number of charms that help you. Agate for example aid in strength and courage; grounding the body and the mind as well as toning them. It also eliminates negative energy.”

 

“That’s perfect for Finn. He’s so nervous about the tryouts. We’ll get that as well as all the things you’ve got for me. Thank you!”

 

“It’s my pleasure.” He chooses an agate charm that has ambers and dark colours, suspecting that the two teens are from New Alderaan, one of the two local high schools, and knowing that the sports teams The Resistance use the colours orange and black predominantly in their uniform. “Here we are.”

 

Rey gasps in delight. “It’s perfect! It’s got the colours of your uniform!”

 

While the two look over their haul, Armitage rings their purchases up and accepts payment from them. “I hope that everything works well for you. Please recommend us to your friends and family.”

 

“We will! And I’m sorry for my cousin, he’s just a jerk. Thank you, Mister!” Rey says, waving enthusiastically as she and Finn leave the shop to join up with the dark blight that is still sulking just outside of the shop’s doors.

 

Armitage glares at Kylo’s back as the man walks toward the parking lot with the two teens. He still can’t believe the nerve of him. Even worse than that, Armitage can’t believe the thrill of attraction that he felt for the man as soon as he walked in, the fact that it didn’t diminish with Kylo’s unkind words makes it even worse.

 

He’s still stewing over this when Techie returns from his outing, looking out of breath but radiating happiness.

 

“Armie you’ll never guess what happened!” He doesn’t give Armitage a chance to even begin to guess what happened before he continues. “I met the most wonderful man. Well I ran into him, and then fell on my tush, but he helped me up and he was so kind.” Techie’s gushing trails of with a sad little moue. “I ran away after exchanging names and giving him one of my charms. . .”

 

It’s a bit much to take in. “Well, I’m sorry that you didn’t get to exchange numbers, but sometimes these things happen.” Armitage is maybe a bit relieved that it didn’t progress too far, he is perhaps a bit selfish when it comes to Techie and wants to keep his brother close to him at all times.

 

“If it makes you feel any better, the most dreadful man came into the store. He insulted my clothes and insinuated that we were frauds. Considering he looked like some goth wannabe who pulled his clothes out of a ninety-nine-cent bin, he had no place to talk!” Just speaking about Kylo makes Armitage mad. The nerve of that man!

 

Blinking at him owlishly, Techie suddenly smile. “You’re drawn to him Armie! I can see it in your aura. I knew there was a reason that you had to stay here. I was right!”

 

“I most certainly am not attracted to that brute!” Despite it being true, Armitage is still offended. “And what does it matter, even if I was, which I’m not, I’ll hopefully never see him again.”

 

Techie takes Armitage’s hand and gives it a little squeeze. “I’m sure that you will. I have a good feeling about this for both of us.” He ignores the way that Armie scowls at that, his mind on his meeting with Matt, hoping he’ll see him again soon.

 


	3. Chapter 3

Kylo is in a foul mood when he pulls up in front of his uncle’s house to drop Rey and Finn off. He still can’t believe the nerve of that red-headed witch! More like red-headed bitch. The nerve of him kicking Kylo out of the shop!

“Maybe if you hadn’t been such a jerk, he wouldn’t have kicked you out.” Rey says, somehow reading his mind as she leans over from the back seat to glare at him. “I mean really Kylo!? What are you five? Insulting and bullying someone you think is cute is not only stupid but also abusive. I’m surprised he didn’t kick you ass for the comments you made. You would have deserved it. Hell, I would have helped him!”

“Nice show of family love and support.” Where had Rey gotten such a violent streak? Certainly not Uncle Luke. Maybe Uncle Wedge. . .

Beside Rey, Finn ducks his head, looking around nervously. “What if he puts a curse on Kylo and also us because we were with him?”

Rey scoffs but gives Finn a comforting pat on the back before reaching over and opening the car door. “If he was mad at you and me, he wouldn’t have been so helpful. I’m pretty sure he knows that it’s just Kylo that’s the jerk. We’ll be fine.” She hops out of the car and grabbing Finn’s hand, leads the way up to the house. “Are you coming Kylo? I’m sure Matt will want to workout with you or whatever it is you two do when you hang out together.”

As much as Kylo wants to be argumentative, hanging out with Matt does sound like a good idea. Of his two cousins, Matt is the only tolerable one and also closer to his age. As an added bonus, Matt’s never threatened to beat him up; unlike Rey. Kylo only spends time with Rey when his mother makes him driver her around places and act as chaperone on her outings with her little boyfriend Finn. Case-in-point; today.

He’s still steaming about what happened at the shop as he follows Rey into the house and heads up to Matt’s room, not even bothering to knock before entering. The sight of Matt laying on his bed staring at a small pendant in his hands, one that looks like the ones Kylo saw in Arkanis, is a bit of a shock.

“Where’d you get that?” The words come out harsh, even Kylo realises that. Still, it’s a little satisfying to watch the way Matt jumps in surprise.

Matt curses and tries to hide the pendant under his pillow. “Jesus, Ky! Knock will you!?”

Kylo ignores the comment and goes over to the bed to grab the pendant, staring at it. “This is from that witch shop. How did you get one?”

“Is it?” Matt actually looks surprised, as though he didn’t already know. It doesn’t stop him from grabbing it out of Kylo’s hand. “I had a run-in with a cute guy who gave it to me by way of apology. Even though I’m the one who knocked him off his feet.” A dopey look settles over Matt’s face as he talks. “He was shy and adorable. . .long-red hair, big blue eyes. I can’t believe I didn’t ask him for his number.” 

Wrinkling his nose at Matt’s lovesick tone, Kylo takes a seat at Matt’s desk, shoving a bunch of clean, unfolded laundry onto the floor so that he can set his feet up on the desk. “You dodged a bullet there; boys suck, and not in the fun way. They’re more trouble than they’re worth.”

“Wait. What happened?” Matt pushes himself to the edge of his bed to stare at Kylo. “There’s definitely a story here.”

Kylo shakes his head and hunkers down, glaring at the wall. “Nothing happened.” When Matt continues to stare at him, Kylo changes his words. “I don’t really want to talk about it.”

“That I don’t believe. If you didn’t want to talk about it then you wouldn’t have brought it up at all Ky. I know you.”

Damn Matt for being right! Fine. Whatever. Kylo will tell him what he wants to know. “I took your sister and her little boyfriend to that magic shop up near the edge of town. You know the one all the teenage girls are going on about?” At Matt’s nod Kylo continues, “So, I met my own cute redhead. He was manning the cash. . . . and maybe I wasn’t very nice when I tried to compliment him.” How ironic both Matt and Kylo had met cute redheads on the same day, and neither landed the boy.

Matt stares at Kylo slack-jawed. “Please me that you didn’t insult him instead of complimenting him. Please Kylo.” When Kylo says nothing, Matt groans and buries his face in the bedsheets. “I can’t believe you insulted him.” His voice comes out muffled, but not enough for Kylo to be unable to make out what he’s saying. “You’re an idiot.”

“Tell me something I don’t know.”

“You’re also a jerk.” Jokes on Matt, this isn’t something Kylo didn’t know, but he says nothing to that, content to brood for the moment.

Silence stretched between them. Matt doesn’t say anything other than to pull his face out of the bedsheets. Finally, he gets a look of a dawning idea on his face, one that Kylo swears should be accompanied by a lightbulb being lit above his head. “Maybe you should go back and apologize. . . .and I may have just the reason for you to do so.”

“Do I even, want to know?” Kylo asks sceptically as he swings the chair around to place his feet on the ground and stare at Matt.

“On Tuesday I’m going to go to that shop, Arkanis, and see if the guy you pissed off can help me find the guy who gave me this charm.” Matt looks at the charm, a soft smile on his face. “If the guy is really a witch, he can do a locator spell or tarot, or something to find the guy. Plus, if this charm came from Arkanis, maybe he’ll remember who he sold it to.”

It sounds absurd, but Kylo remembers there being a sign that claims the place does tarot readings. “And you want me to take you as your ride?”

“It gives you plenty of reason to go back and apologize.” This is said sternly; it makes Kylo think of his own mother when she’s disappointed with him. His cousin shouldn’t be able to make him feel small and guilty like that. 

Kylo kicks at the bed, harder than is necessary, causing Matt to drop his precious prendant to the ground. “I’ll pick you up at work on Tuesday then.” He says as he gets up. “Don’t moon over your trinket too much during that time.” Not waiting for Matt’s reply, Kylo heads out of the house, waving bye to Uncle Luke and Rey as he goes.

-

Matt can’t believe how well the days until Tuesday go. While working at his uncle’s garage is usually pretty lax, except when dealing with cranky customers, the last few days things have been going incredibly well. Given the number of vehicles they’ve seen come in, that’s saying quite a bit.

Even Uncle Han noticed. “I don’t think we’ve ever had such a smooth week. If only they were all like this eh?”

“It’d get boring pretty quickly,” Matt admits, elbow deep in the engine of an old Ford truck, “but every once in awhile it’s nice for things to go smoothly.”

“Too true. Once you’re done with that you can head out, that’s the last on the order for today and anything else’ll just have to wait til tomorrow. Chewie and I can handle any emergencies that might arise. You’ve been working hard today.”

Given what today is, Matt appreciates being allowed to head home and wash up before Kylo comes to pick him up. “Thanks Uncle Han!”

“Don’t mention it.” From the office he can hear Uncle Chewie bellow something, calling Uncle Han back into the office. “Ugh, don’t remind me about the paperwork! I said I’d get to it you harry Canuck!”

Matt chuckles and gets back to work, his thoughts focused on the possibility of finding the cute boy that he met at the mall. He’s been thinking about it all week, worrying a little about the possibility of this being a bit stalkerish, before dismissing it. It’s not like the witch is going to give him the directions to Techie’s house. 

He doesn’t know a lot about magic, but he’s pretty sure that’s next to impossible. Although, he’s not too sure what the result from his trip to Arkanis be. As long as it helps him find Techie, he’ll be happy. 

Once he finishes up with the Ford, Matt decides to clean up just a little bit. The shop isn’t overly messy, but it’s nice not to have to search for the tools he needs when he comes in. Uncle Han and Uncle Chewie are not the best at keeping things in their proper places.

Luckily the shop isn’t terribly large. To the right of the Ford Matt was working on are two more vehicles that have been finished and are only waiting for pick-up. Located at the far end, on the other side of the last vehicle is the office. The back wall of the shop is covered floor to ceiling with shelving units and hooks, all occupied with different tools. In the corner closest to Matt, there’s aa door that leads into the storage room in the back. The wall to the left of the truck Matt was working on contains several large tool boxes, as well as a few bigger items that don’t fit on the shelves. There are three large garage doors at the from of the shop and a regular door located on the same side as the office. 

Falcon Garage never seems to be short of work, the owners Han Solo and Chewie Baca are both talented mechanics. Matt is so grateful that they took him on after he’d finished high school and allow him to work part-time while he’s going to college for Mechanical Engineering.

Once the tools are put away, Matt grabs the dust mop and gives the shop a quick sweep.

“Hi Matt!” The sound of his sister’s cheerful voice has Matt glancing up.

Surprised, he frowns at her, setting the dust mop back where it belongs and going over to her. “What are you doing here? Don’t you have class until four?”

Rey raises her eyebrow at him and glances over at the clock “It is four? Kylo’s waiting our front so you can go wherever it is you’re going. He wouldn’t tell me, jerk.”

Shocked, Matt glances at the clock hanging over the office door. How long has he been cleaning? He’s a mess! Cursing he hurries to get out of his overalls and runs into the office bathroom to try to clean his face and tame his hair. “Shit. Shit. Shit.”

“Got a big date or something there hot-shot?” Han calls through the door.

Matt doesn’t say anything as he races out, other than to shout a ‘see you tomorrow’ and wave goodbye. He doesn’t have time to stand around chatting right now, he’s already wasted all his free time!

“You’re late.” Is all Kylo says when Matt finally gets into his matte black sports car. “I was about to leave you here and go do something worthwhile with my time.”

Despite Kylo’s obvious annoyance, Matt can’t help but notice that he’s dressed up more than usual. His black jeans look tight and have no holes in them, and the shirt he chose is too casual to be called dressy but the maroon silk is fitted just enough to show off his muscles without it being overly obvious or obnoxious.

Matt can’t help but feel envious of his cousin’s body, in a no incest way. Kylo works as a personal trainer at a gym and he’s sculpted like one of those Greek statues because of it. Matt’s pretty sure he has an eight pack, he’s definitely shredded.

“Sorry, I ended up cleaning around the shop and it took longer than I thought it would.”

Kylo let’s out a huff of annoyance, “Whatever, let’s just get this over with.

When they get to the shop, Matt s almost shocked to see a guy who looks almost like Techie sitting behind the counter of the shop. He didn’t expect that at all.

Kylo pushes into him snapping him out of is daze. “Let’s go. Don’t hold us up.”

-

Armitage looks up as the door over the bell jingles; a nervous looking blond gentleman coming in, or rather being pushed into the shop by the new bane of Armitage’s existence.

“What are you doing back here?”

The blond looks startled at first and then looks back at the menace behind him. “Oh, you mean Kylo. My cousin is here because he’s got something to say to you.”

Behind the blond, Kylo grumbles something and steps forward. “I’m sorry about the way that I behaved the other day.” He doesn’t sound sorry at all to Armitage. “It was inappropriate and unkind.”

“Yes, well. . . good of you to realize you acted like a brute.” He can see Kylo tensing at his use of words, but the man doesn’t lash out, a quarter mark in his favour. “Will that be all?”

“Oh, um, no.” The blond is talking again. “I’ve come for a tarot reading? I’m hoping you can help me find someone. I’m Matt.”

Who just introduces themselves out of the blue like that? Armitage studies him; his blond hair is a mess, glasses much too large for his face, as are his nose and ears, a quick glance at Kylo reveals that this is a family trait. He exudes an earnestness which makes Armitage want to be at ease around him. Hux doesn’t like it.

“It doesn’t work as a locator stone,” Armitage holds his finger up before Matt can say anything, “and I can’t and won’t use a locator stone to find someone you just met off the street. That’s not how it works anyway. What I can do is ask the cards to guide you in your quest to find this person, and to help you know what obstacles you may face in doing so. The reading will cost twenty-dollars.”

Matt blinks in surprise, likely at Armitage’s abrupt manner. He doesn’t hesitate to pull out his wallet to hand Armitage the money. “Uh sure, that’s fine. Anything is better than what I have to go on now. Which is nothing. I don’t want to stalk this guy or anything! In um, case you were worried.” 

Armitage puts the money in the till, fighting the urge to roll his eyes. “Follow me.” He leads Matt into the back room of the shop. He’s studiously ignoring the way his heart has begun hammering at the sight of the man’s cousin. It’s anger and irritation, nothing more. Perfectly acceptable reactions to having to see Kylo again.

“If you try to steal anything from the shop, you won’t make it far.” Armitage tosses over his shoulder, avoiding looking back at Kylo, who he can hear scoff. Techie is inside the house, so the man wouldn’t get far even if he could bypass the spell that would freeze him in place as soon as he tried to take something stolen out of the shop.

Matt for his part seems at least reasonable, having apologized for Kylo’s behaviour, despite not being there. Armitage can see the resemblances between Matt and the girl Rey who had come in with Kylo last week. Very likely siblings.

Time to focus on the reading.

Armitage gestures for Matt to sit in the chair opposite of the one Armitage takes a seat in. "Your questions is fairly simple," He says as he stares at Matt, taking in the way his expression is a mixture of eagerness and nervousness. "To answer it we will use the Three Card spread." He hands the cards to Matt, instructing him to shuffle them well and think about the question he wants them to answer.

Once the cards are handed back over, Armitage picks up the top one. "The first card represents your current situation." He flips it over to the reveal the World in reverse. "You're seeking completion and closure, you want to find the boy you met and until you do you won't be able to rest. Thoughts of him consume your mind"

The word 'lovestruck' comes to mind, along with pity and annoyance. Why do people continue to seek something that will only hurt them in the end? Romantic love is a weakness.

He banishes those thoughts, keeping his mind clear for the reading as he picks the next card. "This card represents the challenges you will face to find the person you are searching for."

Two cards appear on the table, having been stuck together. That is unusual, but Armitage knows that to put either back would lead to a false reading.

He reads the first card, "The reverse Knight of Cups symbolizes jealousy and moodiness, as well as unrealistic expectations." Frowning Armitage feels that this is not meant to be directed at Matt. "There may be a jealous family member or a former lover who needs to be overcome for you to find happiness with this man."

Matt leans forward, staring down at the cards. "And the second one? You said there was only three cards, but flipped two?"

"The second card flipped also applies to your challenges. The Queen of Wands upright means that you can overcome these challenges and do so with determination, exuberance and also with warmth. Don't be cruel to the person standing in your way. Kill him with kindness, so to speak." Armitage says with an amused upturn of his mouth.

He takes the last card, lifting his head to meet Matt's eyes. "The last card represents guidance, or the outcome you seek to achieve." Armitage flips the card; upright the Lovers, how typical. "Love and union. You will meet the person you search again, likely soon. You can be together as long as you overcome the challenges that you face with the second cards."

“I’ll overcome anything; it’d be worth it to see Techie again.”

Armitage blood runs cold, it can’t be just coincidence. “What did you say?” It’s then that he notices the pendant that Matt has been nervously playing with, it’s Techie’s favourite pendant. “You need to leave right now.”

-

Techie sighs in frustration as he chants the words to the spell again. This is the seventh time he’s cast the location spell with Matt in mind, and every time the crystal lands right back on the house.

“I know it was a longshot, but this is just ridiculous.” The crystal pulses in his hand, irritated with him. “Well you’re not working properly. What do you want me to do?” He knows he’s letting his frustration getting the best of him and sighs, pressing the crystal close to his heart. “I’m sorry, that was cruel of me. I know you’re trying your best.”

He sets the crystal down on town map he has spread before him with another sigh. Reaching over, he gives Niney a scratch behind the ears. Niney purrs happily and butts his hand, demanding more attention. “Maybe it’s hopeless. But I had such a good feeling that we would meet again.”

Suddenly, a blast of cold runs through him, a sensation akin to terror that isn’t his own. “Armie!” He can hear a commotion in the shop and he doesn’t hesitate to run into the house. “Are you okay?”

The sight of Matt and another man standing there as Armie orders them to get out of the shop nearly floors Techie. “M-Matt? What are you doing here?”

“Techie?” Matt stares back at Techie and glances over at where Armie is glowering at him. “It’s you. I thought. . . maybe because he looks like you. . .”

“Armie? He’s my twin.” He glances over at a scowling Armie before turning back to Matt still not understanding. “Why are you here?”

“I came to see if I couldn’t get some magic help finding you. I wanted to see you again.” Matt looks so earnest that it makes Techie want to melt, possibly against his strong chest.

Matt wanted to see him again! It wasn’t just Techie who felt a connection. Walking over to the counter, Techie grabs a pen and paper, writing his cell number and the shop’s number on it. “Here, you can message me any time. Or maybe, we could get coffee sometime?” He asks hopefully as he hands the paper to Matt.

“I’d like that, a lot.” Matt replies with a slightly crooked, but adorable, grin. “Maybe this week? Um, Thursday?”

“Thursday works for me.”

“Good, that’s great. We can um meet downtown? There’s a café on Antilles street that we could go to. It’s great.”

Techie knows the shop Matt is talking about, and he enjoys it very much. “I’d like that a lot. At five?”

“Five works for me.”

“Alright. You’ve got what you came for now leave.” Techie can’t believe how rude Armie is being. He’s going to have to give him a talking to. Even though he knows Armie doesn’t particularly like customers, this is awful behaviour even for him.

Maybe the man who is glowering at Armie while also looking like he wants to do all sorts of naughty things to him, has something to do with it?

“We have to go anyway,” That man says, grabbing Matts arm. “You have each other’s numbers now. You can talk any time.”

Matt sighs and lets himself be dragged out of the store. “Bye Techie.”

“Bye Matt!” Techie waves enthusiastically, waiting until the vehicle is gone from the parking lot before rounding on Armie. “What the heck was that? You acted like a jerk!”

“I don’t like him.” Is all Armie says, going over and flipping the store sign to closed after locking up and pulling down the blinds. “He isn’t going to be good for you.”

Techie realizes very quickly that Armie is being both jealous and protective. Neither of them has ever really dated. “Armie. It’s okay. Just because I’m making friends outside of you,” maybe more someday, “doesn’t mean that we won’t still be close or live together.”

Armie growls low in his throat at that, sounding very much like Millie when she’s angry. He even looks like her with metaphorically raised hackles. “I’m not talking about this right now.” He pushes past Techie into the house, and Techie hears the door to his room slam a few minutes later.

“Oh dear.” They are going to have to talk about this, but Techie decides that maybe it’s best to leave it for the night.


	4. Chapter 4

Matt frowns and he looks around desperately for his glasses, he was sure that he put them on his nightstand before he went to bed, but he can’t find them. This has been happening often, along with other little aggravations. It annoys him in particular tonight because he really can’t afford to be late, he and Techie are going on their fifth date tonight. Matt is feeling uncharacteristically nervous, somehow, he knows that something is going to change today. Something good is going to happen tonight, he can feel it.

So long as he finds his glasses first. 

It takes half hour to do so, they end up being in his father’s meditation room on one of the upper shelves situated on the far wall. 

“It’s an odd place to put them,” Luke says as he hands Matt both his glasses and the keys to his car. “I hope you won’t lose these or my car today.” 

“I’m not going to lose anything.” Matt mumbles in annoyance as he shuffles to the door to put on his shoes and grab his jacket. 

He can hear Luke chuckling behind him. “Well there is one thing you may lose, unless you’ve already lost that. Though I prefer the term giving away. Even if the importance of virginity is more of a social contract.” 

“Dad!”

“I was young too you know.” Luke puts hands on his hips and gives Matt a look. “This may come as a shock to you, but I had heterosexual sex so that you and Rey could be conceived. Now I have very good homosexual sex.” He uses the terms ironically, considering he’s fully pansexual. 

Poor Rey is just coming down the stairs as Luke talks. Hearing his words, she screams and runs back up, followed soon after by the sound of her door slamming shut.

“Well now you’ve gone and traumatized Rey, good job.” 

Luke doesn’t seem at all perturbed. “She’s young yet, she’ll bounce back. Besides, this way if young Finn gets a little too frisky, which I am sure he will not do for many years, that image will be in her head to act as a stop measure.”

“You are a cruel, cruel man Dad.” 

Cackling Luke goes over and pats Matt on the shoulders, having to reach up to do so. “I try. Now have fun on your date, don’t stay out past midnight and just to be safe, I put some condoms in the glove compartment if you need them.” 

“Dad!” Matt doesn’t wait for Luke’s reply, the fact that he can hear him laughing even after he’s closed the front door is bad enough. What did he do to deserve such a father? Somehow, he’s always his worst when Wedge isn’t around to temper his husband’s sense of humour. 

Trying to free his thoughts from the horror that he’s fleeing from, Matt tries to think about Techie as he makes the drive out to Arkanis to pick Techie up. With some trepidation he enters the store front, trying not to cringe when he sees that Techie’s twin is manning the counter.

“H-hello Armitage.” 

Armitage’s eyes narrow at the sight of him, he doesn’t like Matt and he makes sure than Matt knows it. “Matthew. I expect my brother to be back home by no later than eleven tonight.” 

Before Matt can say anything, the door connecting to Techie and Armitage’s home opens and Techie comes out wearing tight teal pants, and a white shirt with pink moons and stars patterned on it. He’s even put on some pale pink blush and a lip gloss that leaves his lips shiny. His hair is handing loose and framing his beautiful face.

“Oh Armie, Cinderella got until midnight, why can’t I?” He’s clearly joking as he leans down to kiss his brother’s cheek. “I’ll be home when I want to be home. Don’t wait up too late. And try not to stew too much.” 

That doesn’t seem to please Armitage at all who looks as though he’s about to say something as Techie grabs Matt’s hand and drags him out of the shop. “Bye Armie!” 

Matt almost trips and breaks his glasses as they exit the shop if not for Techie’s arm linked in his own, as it is he drops his keys and has to try and find them in the dark. 

“Sorry about this, I’m not usually so clumsy.” 

Techie smiles brightly at him, “I know you’re not it’s alright.” There’s a glint in his eyes that Matt can’t place, but it almost seems like anger. “You’ve had a bit of an unlucky or clumsy streak these last few weeks, haven’t you?” 

Matt look over at him in surprise, “Uh yeah, how did know?”

Not looking impressed in the slightest, Techie makes a humming sound before answering with only, “I wonder.” 

It leaves Matt confused but Techie doesn’t bring it up the rest of the night. Which turns out to be an amazing night where they go dancing and Techie drags him to karaoke at a small bar that is popular with the college kids, who very much dig Techie’s aesthetic and his singing voice. Who knew one person could know so many songs about witches and magic. 

-

The hour is late, much later than Armitage would like, especially considering Techie isn’t back yet. He won’t admit it to himself, or Techie, but he trusts Matt, that doesn’t mean that he likes that Techie is out so late with him.

To distract himself he’s decided to make some potions, there’s a few of the ones that they sell in the shop which have gotten low enough to warrant refills. Of those the sleeping potion, potion of courage, and potion of focus are three of their best sellers and given that it’s near the end of the school semester, the ones that are being bought most. 

At the moment, Armitage is hunched over the stove, a pot of boiling sleeping potion carefully reaching peak temperature in front of him. All he needs to add is the lavender at the right moment and it will be done and ready to bottle. 

He can’t help but reflect how much it would shatter the illusion of mystery that surrounds witches if people knew that they don’t dress in dark robes and make their potions over large cauldrons set upon an open flame. The reality is this; an old stove, a pot that was bought second hand, and a black tank top with the words ‘Witch better have my candy’ paired with fuzzy black PJ pants decorated with purple bats. 

Millie and Niney are both sleeping on the kitchen table, having grown tired of throwing ingredients on the floor and watching lazily as Armitage picked them up. Probably because Armitage has stopped picking them up after the third time they did this. Furry menaces. 

Dipping a food thermometer into the potion, Armitage determines that the temperature is just perfect and begins to add the lavender. Just as he finishes and pulls the container away, the door to the house slams open, scaring the living daylights out of him. 

What ever fear he may have felt from the door slamming open is nothing compared to the angry Techie that stomps into the kitchen, “Armitage Evin Sloane Hux!” The use of his full name has Armitage staring at Techie wide-eyed. “How dare you put any sort of curse on Matt!”

Uh-oh.

“Techie I can explain I was jus-”

Techie doesn’t let him finish. “I don’t care what misguided ideas you may have in your head about ‘protecting me.’ You’re going to remove the curses, apologize to Matt, and never do something like this ever again. Not only that but you are going to owe me a favour for this.” When he goes to open his mouth to say something to that, Techie interrupts him again. “Don’t! This is non-negotiable. You’ve been a jerk to Matt and you’re undermining my choice at wanting to be with him. I’m not going to just roll over and forgive you for this. Am I clear?” 

Feeling chastised, Armitage nods. “Yes, Techie.” 

“Good. I already know what your punishment is going to be. You’re coming on my next date with Matt in three days time. You’re going to dress nice and be on your best behaviour.” With his message delivered, Techie deliberately ignores Armitage and goes over to pick up Niney before leaving the kitchen.

Feeling drained suddenly, Armitage goes over and flops down into a chair at the table. Millie opens sleepy eyes at him and immediately closes them again, uninterested in his current turmoil.

Groaning Armitage runs his hands down his face. “Well fuck. That was terrifying. What do you think Techie has in mind dragging me on this date? I doubt he wants a third wheel to hang around.” 

Millie doesn’t bother to answer; her tail gives one twitch and then she rolls over to show her belly to him. 

“You’re absolutely no help.” He tells her even as he reaches out and pets her until she’s purring contently. “He’s really mad. . .I fucked up.” It’s hard to admit but it’s true. He can admit when he’s wrong, sometimes. “I guess I’ll have to put myself through this punishment. . .I hope it’s not too awful. Techie wouldn’t do anything that’d put either of us in danger. So, it’s not going to be bad that way. . . but there’s a lot of things that I don’t enjoy that Techie doesn’t mind. You don’t think he’s going to make me,” here he shudders, “eat mushrooms, do you?” 

A paw swipes at his hand, claws retracted. It’s a clear message that he’s being an idiot. 

Sighing Armitage resumes his petting. “I guess I’ll just have to wait to find out. . .” 

Behind him the stove hisses as the pot of sleeping potion that he’s forgotten about starts to boil over. Cursing he hurries to get up and salvage what he can of the potion. What a night. . .

-

Kylo frowns at his reflection in the mirror unsure if what he’s wearing is appropriate for this date Matt is setting him up with. He barely knows anything about it other than that it’s a double date with Matt and Techie, and they are going to a Greek restaurant for dinner.

Is a nice shirt and a pair of black jeans good enough for such a date? Kylo hasn’t really dated around much so he’s not too sure. He’s certainly never been on a blind date before. For some reason, beyond the not making a fool of himself, he really wants to impress the person that Matt is setting him up with. It feels really important to.

This would all be easier if Matt had at least told him what his blind date was like so he could dress up to their tastes. All he’d really gotten was ‘dress nicely,’ which is much too vague.

There’s only one course of action that Kylo can take in regards to his dilemma, and it’s one he doesn’t take lightly. Desperate times call for desperate measures. 

“Moooom! Can you come here a second!?” 

There’re a few moments of silence before Leia pokes her head into his room. “What is it dear?” 

“Matt’s set me up on a blind date, that’s going to a double date with him and Techie, and he didn’t really tell me much other than that it’s at a Greek restaurant. Do you think this is good enough?”

Leia hums thoughtfully and walks around him three times before stopping and peering up at his face. “You look wonderful, maybe do something with your hair and you’ll sweep this date off their feet. I do hope they’re something like Techie, such a sweet boy.”

Kylo turns away from her to peer at himself in the mirror and then stops to turn back around to look at his mother incredulously. “Wait you’ve met Techie?” 

“Oh yes, Matt brought him by Luke’s place one day while I was there, I don’t know that he was expecting me to be there, but it was very nice. Techie is such a quiet and polite boy; he and Matt are so different but they fit so well together.” As she talks she grabs some of the clothes he’s been trying on for the last hour and begins to fold them carefully. 

“Although I don’t know if that’s someone who would work well with you, you do have a very domineering personality, you get it from me I’m afraid, you need someone who isn’t going to be afraid to go toe to toe with you when they don’t’ agree with you.” She pauses in her folding, “Not that I think Techie wouldn’t stand up to Matt, just he’s too quiet and wouldn’t fit well with you.” 

Kylo’s still trying to digest that fact that his mother has met Techie, and he knows his father has as well, since Matt brought Techie to the shop once. Rey regularly talks about how great Techie is and has been for Matt, and how he was so sweet when Matt introduced them. The only person it seems who hasn’t really met Techie is Kylo himself, other than that brief meeting at the shop the night Techie and Matt arranged their first date.

It makes Kylo feel oddly hurt, and more than a little annoyed. At least that will be fixed with tonight’s double date. Although Kylo has to wonder if maybe the reason Matt hasn’t officially had him meet Techie is because of how Kylo treated Techie’s brother. But he did apologize for that! So that’s got to count for something. . . right?

The sound of a car horn outside their house breaks Kylo out of his thoughts. “That’ll be Matt. Thanks for the help mom.” Leaning down he presses a kiss to Leia’s cheek and hurries to grab his jacket and get his shoes on.

“Have fun dear!” She calls after him as he leaves the house.

Matt grins at him when he gets in the car. Kylo’s relieved to see that Matt’s dressed similarly to himself; dark jeans and a nice shirt, though Matt’s is a white button down where Kylo went with a dark blue. “You look good, I’m sure your date will appreciate it.” 

“This it’d be a lot easier if you just told me who my date was. Or anything about them.” Kylo grouses as he buckles himself in. “I feel like I’m walking into this blind.”

“That is kind of the point of a blind date you know. Plus, that takes the fun out of it.” Backing the car up, Matt drives them from Kylo’s neighbourhood into the heart of the city. “Don’t worry he doesn’t know anymore than you do. It’ll be a surprise for both of you.”

Kylo frowns, not sure that it will be a pleasant surprise for either of them. “I’m only doing this because I trust you.” 

“Thanks man, that means a lot to me. I promise this is gunna go great.” 

Matt’s confidence is almost catching, and Kylo finds himself relaxing and trying to think about what his date will be like. He can’t stop his mind from wandering to Techie’s twin brother Armitage. The other redhead is exactly Kylo’s type and despite the horrible first impression that Kylo made, and his lackluster apology, Kylo hasn’t been able to get him out of his head. 

Somehow these thoughts don’t prepare him for he fact that his blind date is the very person he’s been thinking of all this time. 

When they enter the restaurant Matt spots Techie who has stood up to wave at them from a table near the corner. He’s wearing a light pink ruffled blouse with a white lace collar and from what Kylo can see is wearing a pair of white jeans. Sitting beside him in a high neckline, open shouldered black velvet looking outfit is Armitage.

The sight of him almost stops Kylo in place, but Matt grabs his arm and drags him along behind. 

“You two are looking a little lonely back here.” Matt says as he releases Kylo and pulls Techie into a chaste kiss. 

Techie giggles and slaps Matt’s arm after the kiss, dragging Matt to sit next to him, which leaves Kylo to sit next to Armitage. “With you here we’re most certainly not lonely anymore.”

While Matt and Techie talk, Kylo glances over nervously at Armitage, who looks more than a little annoyed. “Um hey. I guess they set us up huh.”

“That appears so.” Armitage isn’t looking at him, instead looking around the restaurant in boredom. A chastising, ‘Armie!’ from Techie has him sighing and sitting up. “I’m supposed to play nice and get to know you, so tell me about yourself Kylo.”

Even though it’s not honest interest, Kylo can’t help but dive right into it, telling Armitage about himself and what he does. It doesn’t garner much of a reaction, not until Kylo mentions his love of old horror movies. 

“Have you seen The Burning?” Armitage asks suddenly giving Kylo his full attention for the first time since he sat down.

Kylo can feel himself grinning, “Do I know it? I own it on VHS. Pulling the summer camp theme from Friday the Thirteenth, prank gone wrong. Yeah, it’s your typical slasher film but with garden sheers being the weapon is a twist from the usual.” 

Armitage smiles, “There’s nothing wrong with typical slasher films.” 

“Of course not, they’re great entertainment. But I like something a little more psychological sometimes, something that fucks with your brain. Although it’s from this century, Dread is a good example of this. Have you ever seen it?”

“I haven’t, but I’m interested in seeing it.”

Kylo bites his lip nervously before offering, “You could come over and watch it some time with me. Or I could bring it to your place.”

It’s obvious Armitage is surprised at the offer, but he doesn’t rebuke him like Kylo thought he would, “My place would be easier, only because we do own our own shop and I can’t leave Techie to handle it alone.”

“That works for me. Some time this week perhaps?

Neither of them notices how Matt and Techie are giving each other knowing looks. In fact Kylo and Armitage don’t notice much of anything they’re so caught up in their own world, even as their dinner arrives.

By the end of the night, they’re exchanging numbers and promising to send each other obscure movie options for what is turning out to be a full-fledged movie night that they have planned. 

The fact that Techie begs out of it, saying he can’t handle horror movies and says he’ll spend that night with Matt, means that Kylo will have Armitage all to himself for the night and if things go well. . .maybe he and Armitage can have what Techie and Matt have.

He doesn’t want to get too far ahead of himself with this, but it feels like it could be a real possibility. 

\- 

Techie smiles, congratulating himself on a job well done as he watches Armie and Kylo sitting closely together in deep conversation. He knew that the two of them would hit it off when they finally got over their issues. Witches were strong believers in fate; Techie knew that Kylo was as destined for Armitage as Matt was for himself. 

It feels like everything is finally clicking into place like it should be. Both he and Armie are happy and their lives in this town are going well. Things are wonderful. 

Something to Techie’s left catches his attention, a fluttering of wings. When Techie turns it’s to make eye contact with a red-tailed hawk. For several moments they stare at each other and then, as the hawk takes flight the sound of an owl hooting three times clearly reaches Techie’s ears.

A chill runs down Techie’s spine. Bad things are coming.


	5. Chapter 5

Armitage has his nose in a book that Kylo recommended him, devouring the words on the page as he enjoys a lazy Thursday morning before they need to open the sop. He can’t help but reflect on how wonderful the last few weeks have gone. Armitage could never have suspected how well, considering how he’d first met Kylo.

Now. . . he can’t image his life without the hulking brute of a man who has become his boyfriend in it.

Being with Kylo has even helped Armitage to be more accepting of Techie and Matt’s relationship. He never had any real issues with Matt, it was always that he was afraid the man was going to take his brother away from him. . . he’s already lost one brother and couldn’t stand to lose Techie as well, even if it wasn’t like with Bill. The thought of his lost older brother still brings an ache to his heart.

Unbidden his hand goes up to settle over the full moon at the top of his spine, the anniversary of Mother and William’s deaths are coming up soon. This year will mark eighteen years since their deaths. The thought of it causes despair to pool in his stomach. Sometimes he doesn’t understand how he and Techie have managed to make it through life without them. Still, he knows they would want Techie and himself to always keep moving forward.

Techie suddenly comes over and curls up with him on the couch, handing him a steaming cup of tea once Armitage has put his book down. “Armie, Litha is this Sunday. What do we want to do for it?” 

Their usual tradition is to go deep into the woods to celebrate the solstice, there’s a small clearing that they use, where the moon shines just right over them. They’ll bring food and drink as an offering, set a fire and then dance around it free as the day they were born. They set small wheels on fire in remembrance of the Celtic traditions handed down to them by there mother, and of their loved ones now passed. 

For witches Litha is a celebration of life and an awareness of reality that death comes to all. 

Armitage knows why Techie is asking, they aren’t alone this year. There’s Kylo and Matt. They could leave the them out of the celebration, but that would be a slight against them. Even if Kylo and Matt would not know about it. For Armitage and Techie however, it would be a stain on their consciousness. If they ask and neither of their boyfriends wish to participate, that’s a different matter. 

“We’ll invite them, but if they don’t want to come that is on them and not us. We’ll have fulfilled our side of things by offering the invitation.”

Beaming Techie hugs, him and then jumps off the couch. “I’m sure they’ll want to come! I’ll go call Matt! You should call Kylo while I’m doing that!” 

Techie’s enthusiasm brings a smile to Armitage’s face. “I will.” He waits until Techie has left the room before pulling out his phone and selecting Kylo’s name from the short list of contacts that he has. There’re only five numbers the Techie, the shop, their guardian and mentor Rae Sloane and now Kylo and Matt. 

Kylo answers the phone after just one ring. “Hey babe, I was just thinking about you.”

Armitage allows himself a content smile as he makes himself more comfortable on the couch. “I thought my left eye felt a bit itchy. Were you singing my praises?”

“Well I was talking about you with my co-worker Phasma and telling her about how great you are. So I guess I was.” 

Armitage feels heat infuse his cheeks and heart at that. “You’re too sweet Kylo Ren.” 

“It’s only the truth babe. You’re amazing. I’m lucky that you gave me a second chance, and that Matt and Techie decided to meddle. I can’t imagine my life without you.” Kylo’s sincerity is obvious and it makes Armitage want to swoon, he’s glad he gave Kylo a second chance too.

Armitage’s smile widens. “I don’t regret it. You’ve become such a bright point in my universe.” They could exchange pleasantries forever at this rate and never get to the actual point of why Armitage had called. “Which brings me to why I called. I wanted to ask you if you want to join Techie and I at our Litha celebration, Matt too if he agrees to come.” He’s distracted briefly by Millicent jumping up on the couch demanding attention with insistent chirps.

“What’s Litha?”

Shifting, Armitage allows Millicent to settle in his lap and begins to rub behind her ears. “Litha is the celebration of the Summer Solstice. Techie and I go into the woods to celebrate it.” 

"So, like you get naked and dance around a fire?" Kylo asks jokingly, only to sputter when Armitage tells him yes. "You actually do that?"

"It's more than just dancing around the fire naked of course. It's about life and death. We dance naked because it is how we were brought into the world and how, when we die, we will exit it, with no possessions, only our soul and memories we have. Of course, you and Matt won't be required to dance, or be nude. You're welcome to do nothing more than watch."

Armitage is feeling suddenly, uncharacteristically nervous. "You and Matt are important to us, and Litha is a holy celebration for our kind. That's why we wanted to share it with the ones who mean the most to us." He almost says the ones they love, but it feels too soon for that, even if Armitage's soul knows it to be true. "You're welcome to decline of course."

"Like hell! I'll definitely come, and I'm sure Matt will too. I'll pick everyone up around six on Sunday and we can drive out to the place you go."

"It's a bit of a trek, so five may be better. You can't drive the car into the woods, and Techie and I will need time to set up." 

Kylo chuckles, "Alright five, and I'll bring my good hiking shoes. I'll see you Sunday then."

"Until then. Goodbye Kylo." 

"See ya babe." The other side of the line goes dead and Armitage sets his phone aside, focusing his attention on petting Millicent. "Well then. We'll see just how far we go with the celebration Sunday night. I know it's not uncommon for life to be created on Litha, but that’s not exactly something possible for Kylo and I."

Millicent only purrs in reply and pushes her head up further into his hand, demanding more attention.

"I suppose you don't care one way or another do you my darling? We'll have to wait and see. . ." 

From upstairs he can hear Techie giggling and then the sound of him running back down into the living room. "Matt said he'd come! I'm so excited."

His brother's excitement is adorable, "Kylo is coming as well. We're going to have a very special Litha this year."

Techie flops down next to him, snuggling up and reaching out to pet Millicent as well. "I think so too. As much as I like it with just the two of us, I think it will be nice to have family there."

"They aren't really family yet. Boyfriends yes. . . "

"You know very well they are Armie. You can feel the red string just as much as I can. They're our destined ones." Techie is adamant as be speaks, turning and taking Armitage's face between his hands. "You can't run from this Armie. I know it scares you, it scares me too, almost as much as it makes me excited." He pushes himself up so he can press their foreheads together. "We'll both be okay, Matt and Kylo are good people. Not just that, but they're good people who love and accept us for who we are." 

Armitage knows that Techie is right, but he still can't help but feel a little afraid. "I know you're right. I promise to try not to run away from this. I want our family to expand." The fear is still there, lingering, but Armitage tries to push it away for now. 

-

"So, we're really going to be doing this?" Matt drums his fingers on his knees, feeling nervous. "You don't think they were serious about dancing naked around the fire, do you?"

Kylo barely glances over at him as he drives, "Tidge seemed pretty serious about it, and he's not much of a joker."

"Techie was serious too. . . It's just. . .you don't think it's a little weird?"

This time Kylo does look at him, a frown on his face. "I thought you were okay with them being witches. You've been dating for awhile now, if that was a deal breaker you should have said something way earlier."

Matt returns Kylo's look, startled. "What? No! I don't have an issue with them being witches. That's fine. It's just um. . ." He glances away and out the window, feeling himself blush. "I didn't think this was how I would see Techie naked the first time. In a communal setting. Maybe not communal but you know what I mean, I thought it'd be more private."

Beside him Kylo doesn't say anything right away, before making a noise of agreement. "Yeah, I get where you're coming from there. Tidge and I have barely fooled around and now I'm going to see everything. Not just him but Techie too. . .do you think they're identical in every way?"

"Kylo! Not cool man! That's my boyfriend we're talking about here. Why would you say something like that!?" Matt's not angry, not when he's just as curious himself, but he feels that he should be at least offended for Techie's sake.

For his part Kylo doesn't look apologetic at all. "Like you aren't wondering either. Don't deny it."

Matt doesn't deny it, in fact he doesn't say anything, instead he gets out of the car when they pull up to the twins' shop and goes to knock on the door, leaving Kylo to wait in the car.

Techie opens the door with a bright smile and doesn't even wait to lean up for a kiss. "Hi Matt! Happy Litha! We're almost ready, just packing up a few snacks. I hope you and Kylo like veggies and dip. We also have some crackers and cheese too. Just light things." Today Techie is dressed in a long, loose, beige tunic adorned with cheery yellow and pink flowers, he looks adorable.

"That sounds fine." Matt pulls Techie close for another kiss only to pull away by the sound of an annoyed 'ahem.' 

"If we want to make it before the sun sets, we need to have everything packed up and ready to go." Armitage is standing just inside the door to the kitchen, and Matt can't help but notice his outfit is similar to Techie's but a dark gray and with vines rather than flowers. "Make yourself useful and grab these." He gestures to some already packed baskets before heading into the kitchen.

"Sorry, he's a bit cranky when he’s nervous." Techie whispers quickly into Matt's ear before going over and helping his twin. Matt himself doesn't need to be told twice, and grabs the heaviest items to bring to the car. 

Once they're all packed up and settled in, Techie and Matt in the back and Armitage up front to tell Kylo directions, their trip begins. 

Matt didn't expect the trip to take as long as it does, especially not the nearly two-hour hike deep into the woods. It seems a bit excessive. The clearing they finally stop at is such a perfect circle that it doesn't seem to be naturally formed. Not with how it’s cleared of any brush and located in what feels like the middle of the forest. 

"Why don't you two set up tents for us and get everything unpacked while Techie and I start the fire." Armitage's tone makes it clear that the suggestion he offers to Matt and Kylo is a command more than a request. 

Techie at least is a little more sympathetic in explaining what's going on. "Building the bonfire is a sacred right to us, it's more than just sticks and flame." He gives Matt a peck on the cheek and then he and Armitage disappear into the woods to gather whatever materials they need, or so Matt assumes. 

Once he's sure their alone, Matt turns to Kylo as they work to set the tents up. "I know this sacred to them but Armitage is being really well. . .bitchy." 

"He's worried about tonight, I think. He gets really waspish when he's nervous." Kylo sighs and stops fiddling with the tent pole he's trying to set up. "I know he invited me, but it feels like he doesn't want me here. Sometimes he's kind, sweet even, and other times he's like this, abrasive and dismissive. I want to bring it up but I don't know how to." 

"Might have to bite the bullet and just come out and say it. I have a feeling brutal honesty may be the best policy here. Not that I know him that well." Techie's version of Armitage as much different than Kylo's, then again it seemed like Armitage is extremely protective of Techie, even though, according to Techie, he’s the younger brother. "Maybe talk to him after tonight."

"Yeah. . .that might be best." 

The sounds of rustling alerts them to the twins returning, the two of them getting right to work in building a mid-sized fire in a ring of stone Matt hadn't noticed until now. Once the fire is burning the Techie and Armitage link hands and stare into the flames, murmuring quietly in unison and taking small wooden wheels out of their tunics and into the fire.

It's so mesmerizing that Matt doesn't even notice that the sun has begun to set as the longest day of the year begins to draw to a close. There's something in the air that's stealing his breath away, and a quick glance to his side shows that Kylo is likely experiencing the same sensation.

The forest is quiet; every living thing is holing its breath as the fire begins to lick at edges of the wheels. With a crackle the flames begin to consume the wheels and they are eaten by the fire, which shines brightly against the darkening sky.

Matt’s eyes are on the fire until a gasp from Kylo brings his attention to where Techie and Armitage have grabbed the hums of their tunic and are pulling them up and off, revealing their nude bodies.

Suddenly Matt can’t think or breathe at how beautiful Techie is. As the twins’ dance around the fire, Matt can’t take his eyes off of Techie. When he reaches out to offer his hand to Matt, inviting him to dance, Matt doesn't think twice about going to him. Completely spellbound.

-

Kylo is mesmerized by the twins as they dance around the fire, though his gaze is mostly locked on to Armitage who looks more relaxed and freer than Kylo has ever seen him. A smile gracing his lip, making him more beautiful than Kylo has ever seen him before.

Beside him he can hear Matt getting up an going to join Techie in the dance, but he can't make himself move, caught completely in Armitage's spells. It goes on for hours. It's not until the flames of the bonfire die down almost completely that the dancing stops. 

The spell isn't broken then though, instead Armitage sways toward Kylo reaching down to grab his hand and lead him into one of the tents. Vaguely Kylo notices that Matt and Techie are entering the other one. 

The moment the tent is closed Armitage is on him, his lips and body burning like an ember from the dying fire. 

Kylo reciprocates eagerly, running his hands over Armitage's slight frame, mapping it out. They barely break away from their kiss, only long enough to take quick breaths and then dive back in, all teeth, lips and tongue. It's only when Armitage starts to pull at the hem of Kylo's shirt that Kylo pulls back just out of reach. 

"Tidge, wait a moment." The words don't get through to Armitage right away and Kylo has to take his hands to make him stop and meet Kylo's eye. "Tidge. I want this, I really do but I'm worried it's not something you're really ready for. . . i-it's not a magic thing is it?" He asks in a whisper, "I mean you're not compelled to do this because of magic are you? Unwillingly?"

Armitage says nothing, staring at Kylo with an expression bordering on surprise before it melts into a smile and then dissolves into what could be called giggles. "A magic thing." The giggles continue as Armitage holds himself up over Kylo, until Armitage finally straightens. "You're very sweet Kylo Ren." 

When Armitage moves close enough to lightly push Kylo to encourage him to lie down on the sleeping bags, Kylo goes without much hesitation. "I promise you that I do this of my own free will and because I want to." He says the words as Kylo finally allows Armitage to pull his shirt off. "Litha is a celebration, it's holy to us yes, but witches don't become some sort of sexual nymphs because of it. What has allowed me to do is forget my doubts and remind me that life is precious because it will inevitably end one day. It has given me an appreciation for everything I have." 

Making a pleased sound that could almost be called a purr, Armitage runs his nails lightly down Kylo's chest, catching his nipples and making him shiver. "And I most assuredly am appreciating what is right in front of me. That is if you're amendable to it as well?"

Kylo is most certainly amendable and he doesn't hesitate to nod and pull Armitage down for a deep kiss. The two don't waste any more time and there is a different type of magic in the air during the night, one that radiates out of not one but two tents. 

-

As soon as they’re dropped off the twins can hear Millicent and Niney yowling inside the house, both cats are usually quiet, so this is a shock. 

“Armie? What’s going on?” Techie’s voice is barely above a whisper, but his brother says nothing as they hurry into the house, opening the door. 

Both cats are immediately at their feet, winding around them and then bounding over to the door leading to the shop. They’re attention to the shop door is insistent, meowing and scratching at it.

Glancing at each other, they go toward the door, with Armie unlocking it and pushing it open. Everything seems to be fine, the only thing standing out is the answering machine which is flashing red with one new message. This is where Millie and Niney go, jumping up and pawing at the machine.

“What could have them so worked up?” This time it’s Armitage who is the one who talks, he’s also the one who presses the play button on the machine.

There’s silence at first and then a familiar voice. “Tecwyn, Armitage, this is Rae Sloane. I have some bad news. Brendol is back. I know we thought he’d died in the accident, but we were wrong. Call me as soon as you can and be careful.” 

The words send dread through both twins. They thought they were free of Brendol. The revelation that he’s still alive turns their entire world upside down, if he finds them, they won’t be able to stay here in the home that they’ve made for themselves.

“Armie. . .”

“I know Techie.”

Despite the late hour, Armitage is grabbing the phone and dialing Rae’s number, heart in his throat.


	6. Chapter 6

Armitage's hands are shaking as he grabs the phone and dials Rae's number, aware of Techie pressed closely against him and trembling just as hard. The phone rings twice before it's picked up, Armitage turns on the speaker so that Techie can hear too. "Rae?"

"Armitage, and Tecwyn is listening too I take it."

"I'm here too Auntie Rae."

"Good." Rae doesn't waste time with pleasantries, they don't have that sort of liberty now, not if it's true that Brendol really is still alive. "Some of my sources spotted a man that looks like Brendol in the town of Jakku. I wanted to be certain and went myself, but he'd already moved on to Takodana. I have a reliable friend there who has connections that stretch beyond my own and she was able to get me confirmation that Brendol Hux is indeed alive."

Rae's voice is grim as she continues. "Not only is he alive but he appears to be searching for something. The fact that the paths he is taking seems to be heading to Alderaan leads me to believe that he is searching for the two of you. You must be careful and vigilant. I would suggest running as the best plan, but that would leave too many loose ends, ones that Brendol will likely pick up on. For now, lay low and keep each other safe. I'm catching the next available flight to Alderaan. Stay put and keep your heads down until then."

Armitage and Techie have been quiet throughout her explanation, neither of them can believe how quickly the peaceful lives they've built are in threat of shattering around them.

It's Armitage who finds his voice first. "Thank you, Rae, we'll be sure to do that. Do you know when we can expect you?"

"Two days at the latest. I've got to do a little more digging and most flights to Alderaan are booked for the next day. I'll have my phone on me at all times. Contact me if you need me."

Techie's grip tightens on Armitage’s arm, "We will Auntie. . . d-do you know where he is now? You said Takodana, is he still there?"

There's silence on the other end of the line, before Rae grimly declares, "No. We lost sight of him after Takodana. That's why you need to be extra careful. Make sure all your wards are up, cast extra protection spells. Anything to keep yourselves safe until I get there. Be careful." Her usually gruff tone is filled with worry and that is almost as terrifying as the situation itself, for as long as they've known her, Rae Sloane has been a rock, steady and fortifying when they needed it. If she's afraid, then the situation must be truly dire. She had been their mother’s closest friend, their saviour and then their teacher and mentor.

"Thank you, Rae. We'll do that." There isn't much left to say other than that, they've so much to do and little time to do it. "We will see you when you get here."

"Don't do anything stupid."

After Techie murmurs his own goodbye, they end the call and stand there, processing and uncertain what to do.

"Armie if our father survived do you think maybe. . . "

"No, and I wouldn't get my hopes up." Maybe it's Armitage who doesn't want to hope that Bill survived as well. It brings up too many other painful thoughts . . . if Bill is alive where has he been all this time? Even worse is the thought that the reason Brendol has suddenly emerged is because he's had Bill all this time and has been doing horrible things. . . perhaps the only reason Brendol is back is because he’s finally killed Bill.

None of these are appealing and they just make Armitage feel guilty for not having searched hard enough for Bill among the rubble of their old house. He can't voice that though, he has to be strong for Techie.

"We should get to work. We'll need to refresh the protections spells on the house and shop. It wouldn't hurt to add some extra spells and make protections charms for the boys." It's easy to fall into listing what needs to be done, having structure and a set of goals is a good distraction.

Techie looks like he wants to say more, but concedes and heads up the stairs to his room where he keeps all of his crystals and charms.

While he does that Armie goes into his own room to grab the items he'll need to cast the protections spell he has in mind. He's studied it intensely over the years but never dared to try it, not when all his other attempts at dabbling with big magic have failed.

He has to push away his doubts, the most important thing is keeping Techie, Kylo, Matt and Rae safe. He grabs the things he needs; three beeswax candles, some brown paper and Techie's favourite pink pencil.

The candles get set up in a perfectly equilateral triangular shape on the table in his room and carefully lights each one, chanting as he does.

"Flame of day, fire of night,  
These three flames I do ignite,  
Burn thee hot and with thy heat,  
All three flames ye each shall meet."

The paper gets folded and torn into four long pieces on which he writes a name. One at a time each of these names goes into the center area between all three candles and every time he places a name Armitage recites;

"Flames of day, fires of night,  
Burning brightly in thy might,  
Burn thee hot and in thy heat,  
Thine protection, I entreat."

Once every name has been placed in the center, Armitage extinguishes the candle and rolls up each paper, dipping it into the wax to act as a coating for it. When he's done, he places these inside of a charm holder.

Moving out of his room he goes into the workroom, and hands Techie the four charms. "These are for the charms. One for Kylo, one for Matt, one for Rae, and one to put beside your charm."

Techie nods grimly and adds these to the pieces he's working on as well as his own. "Hopefully all of this will be enough to keep us and our loved ones safe."

Armitage squeezes his brother's shoulder. "I promise Techie, I won't let anything happen to the people we love."

It's a solemn oath, one that Armitage has no plans to break.

-

After serious debate, the twins decide that it's best to invite Matt and Kylo over to tell them everything. They tell them about their pasts; the story of growing up on the run from Brendol, of their mother and Bill, and the horrible night of their eight birthdays. The fear, the pain, the grief; all of it is laid on the table like an open wound.

When they're done this story, they tell them about Rae and growing up under her guidance and tutelage, of being homeschooled so that they could continue to learn their magic, or to move at a moment's notice without leaving a trail. More than once they had to move to a new city when someone began to suspect what they were. While witches aren't treated like they were over the last few centuries, and even before that, but people still don't like those who are different.

Finally, they tell them about leaving Rae to make a life of their own, moving to Alderaan and opening up the shop. Everything up until the call from Rae about Brendol still being alive and what that means. The danger that twins are in and by connection to them so are their boyfriends. It's then that Matt and Kylo are presented with the pendants, and instructed to keep them on their person at all times because it will keep them safe.

"You aren't alone in this. We're here for you." Matt promises, pulling Techie close into his arms and holding him tightly.

Kylo wraps an arm around Armitage, allowing him to lean against Kylo's shoulder. "Whatever happens, we're not going to let you get hurt."

The words mean so much to the twins, but in the end there's only so much Matt and Kylo can do to keep Techie and Armitage safe. They still have lives and jobs, and can't be with the twins all the time. Even trying to take shifts so one of them is always at the twins’ house can only work for so long before inevitably they both can't be there at the same time, and that of course is when disaster hits.

-

Techie tries not to let Armie's pacing distract him from the delicate spell he's casting. Over the last three weeks they've used tarot cards, runes, scrying, and any other spell they could think of to try and locate where Brendol may be. It's led to nothing; the man obviously has a strong warding spell on him that is keeping him hidden from any form of magic.

Their focus has now shifted from offense to defense, and they've begun to set magical traps up around their property, cantrips and spells to not only alert them to unwelcome guests. If not that, then to slow said people down, in order to allow the twins to escape to safety.

Rae’s plane has landed in Alderaan recently and while she’s stopped by once already, she’s gone off to follow up on some leads and to prepare a safe house for them in case the worst happens. Neither Matt nor Kylo were able to come and keep watch with them today.

Woven between Techie's hands is currently one such trap, the spell is for a magical net that will be mounted above the entrance from the shop into their home. It will fall on anyone trying to force their way inside and render them unconscious. It's a big spell that takes all of a witch's concentration to cast.

Which is why Armie's pacing is so distracting.

Using a tiniest bit of attention, Techie prods Niney into distracting Armie. His familiar and soon Millie as well, start to meow at Armitage and lead him into the kitchen, begging him for food.

"I know what this is Techie, and I'm only allowing it to go on because I'm clearly being a terrible bother to you." The huff that follows the words as Armie follows the cats into the kitchen makes Techie chuckle. As long as he's letting Techie work, it counts as a victory.

Things are quiet for the next hour, with the cats keeping Armitage busy as Techie finally finishes the net. It's a beautiful piece of spell weaving, Techie can't help but wonder if Mama would be proud of it, she's the one who first taught him this sort of delicate work with his fingers. She'd always tell him that idle hands were the devil's workshop. Not that Techie was ever truly idle or got into trouble as a child; instead weaving and pendant making were a way for him to keep his focus.

Thinking of her brings to mind the seriousness of his and Armie's current situation. Yes, they've both grown from when they were children, their magic immensely stronger, but Brendol's is either much stronger than theirs, or he's got a powerful witch or magical item on his side to keep him hidden.

Neither of those possibilities is comforting.

A crash from outside has Techie freezing, and Armitage running out of the kitchen. It's followed by a magical tug that lets them know one of their traps has been set off, a second, third and forth tug come soon after.

Techie is too stunned to move, the traps keep going off, some from being tripped and some from being dispelled. Someone very powerful is out there. To make it worse the traps being triggered are from every area they were placed in and not just one direction. Their enemies are coming at them from all sides

In his mind he knows he has to do something, they have to call Auntie Rae, to get a hold of Matt and Kylo, but he finds himself frozen.

Armie hurries over and grabs Techie's hand, tugging him upstairs to the workroom with Niney and Millie on their heels. Inside of the workroom the entrance to the unused attic is hidden behind Techie's worktable. The two of them move the heavy table out of the way.

Techie doesn't hesitate when Armie pushes him to go first, both Niney and Millie following him in. He doesn't think anything is wrong not until he feels Armie stopping and hears him murmuring to himself. "I call upon the ancient power to mask him now and in future hours. Hide him well and thoroughly, but not from those we call family."

He turns just as Armie's hand falls away from his own. "Armie? What are you doing, come on! We have to hurry. Once we're hidden, we can call Auntie Rae."

Resignation and sorrow are warring on Armie's face, and it looks like tears are gathering in the corners of his eyes. "They won't make it in time Techie. But I'll keep you safe. I promise. I won't fail you like I did Mother and Bill."

"Armie!" Techie moves to throw himself at Armitage only for a large blast of wind to knock him back and the door to shut, blocking Techie from seeing Armie. When he goes to push it open he's repelled by a spell that Armie has placed on the door, one that's set into the wood. At some point in the recent past Armie had decided he was going to do this, to sacrifice himself for Techie.

"Let me out! Armie please! Don't do this!"

His cries are drowned out by the sound of the table being pushed back into place, but Techie has a feeling that no one would be able to hear him anyway, Armie would have ensured that no sound would be heard to keep him safe.

It doesn't stop sound from reaching Techie though. He hears footsteps running up the stairs, can hear Armie murmuring the worlds to a spell that causes several people to scream and fall back as soon as the door to the workshop opens.

There's chaos then, shouting and spell casting. Armie clearly isn't giving up without a fight, and neither is Techie who desperately continues to pound at the door, trying every disenchantment spell he can think of that doesn't require items. None of them are working.

“Armie! Armie please!” At his side Niney and Millie are scratching anxiously at the door, yowling loudly along with Techie's screams.

Suddenly, everything goes eerily quit.

A single set of heavy steps come just inside of the room.

"I must say I'm impressed boy. I knew you and your brother would grow up to be powerful but I never expected this. Just think of how amazing you would have been if your whore mother hadn't kept you from me, and if that unfortunate accident hadn't happened all those years ago." The sound of Brendol's voice has Techie's throat close up and makes him want to curl into a small ball and hide. Brendol has always had a way of speaking that made them feel small and helpless. Somehow, it still has the same effect even now.

"The night you murdered Mother to steal her magic wasn't an unfortunate accident! Nor was Bill’s death!” Armie cries out, his voice shaking ever so slightly with fear. "The only unfortunate things about any of this is that you somehow survived."

Brendol chuckles, the sound booming and sadistic, it feels as though it's sucking out any good in the room. "You've gotten quite fierce, got a tongue on you. No matter, you won't be so defiant when I'm done with you. Now tell me where your brother is and I'll make this easier on you."

"Over my dead body." The air crackles with magic and electricity following Armie's words.

"Poor, naive child, that's already what will happen. I was only offering to make it a little less painful for you." It's then that Techie realizes the electric feeling is more than just a sensation, and the source isn't Armitage himself, he’s the target.

The sound that Armitage makes when he's hit by the crackling electricity pierces Techie. Spurred on by fear, Techie once again desperately tries to free himself, praying for any deity to help him save his brother.

None of them answer and Techie has to listen to the sound of his brother being tortured barely a foot from him.

The torture stops and Brendol demands once again, "Where is Tecwyn."

Techie can hear Armitage gasping for breath, the sound of it rough from his screaming. "Go to Hell where you belong you old bastard! I'll never let you get him."

Once again, the electricity and Armitage's screams fill the air, this time followed by the sound of a body hitting the floor. Techie's shouting too, yelling 'STOP IT' over and over but still no one hears him.

The cycle repeats two more times until Armitage says nothing, Techie can’t even hear him moving.

"Pathetic," Brendol's heavy steps stop almost directly on the other side of the door to the attic and Techie can hear him kicking something, "and stubborn, just like your mother. I'll get the answer I want out of you yet. When I'm done you, you'll be begging for me to get Tecwyn so that he can take your place."  
Fingers snap and Brendol shouts out into the hallway. Soon after more sets of feet hurry into the room. “"Take him. I'll deal with him later. Make sure he's bound and gagged. The rest of you keep searching the place. If Tecwyn is here we’ll find him."

The next two hours are some of the most horrible Techie has ever experienced, second only to that awful night eighteen years ago. For the longest time Techie doesn't even dare to breathe, even though he knows that no one can hear him. It's not until he's certain the house is empty and it's safe that he reaches into his pocket and digs out his phone. He’d forgotten it was there until Niney had pawed at it.

Fighting back his sobs, Techie presses Auntie Rae's name on his phone with badly shaking fingers, clinging tightly to it while waiting for her to answer. When she does, he can't get the words out, every time he tries, he remembers Armie's screams.

"Tecwyn? Tecwyn if that's you please answer me, what happened? Are you okay? Is Armitage alright?" Auntie Rae sounds frantic and it's that which finally has Techie managing the to speak. He’s never heard he sound like this, usually she’s so poised and in control.

"A-Armie. . h-he. . .and I. . ." He knows he doesn't make sense, he's hyperventilating so much. "H-he took Armie!"

Rae curses under her breath and then speaks slowly and calmly, telling Techie to stay put, they're going to come to get him. Techie makes a sound of agreement, not really registering her words.

Briefly he thinks of calling Matt or Kylo, but he knows he can't, he wouldn't be able to tell them how he'd failed at keeping Armie safe. How he'd let his brother be taken by the man who had killed their mother and older brother.

He remains where he is, Niney and Millie curled up in his arms and tears dripping down his cheeks for what feels like hours. He has no real sense of time, the ache in his heart the only thing he's aware of until Millie wiggles out of his arms to scratch at the door, it’s then Techie becomes aware of the sound of his name being called.

Although he's unsure if Rae will be able to find him past Armitage's spell, he kicks at the door to try and alert her as to where he is. Eventually the sounds of his name come closer and closer until it's right outside of the door.

He feels relief when he hears Auntie Rae. "Tecwyn are you in there?"

"Yes! Armie enchanted the door, I can't get it open!"

"May I try?" The unfamiliar male voice has Techie moving away from the door in alarm. Who had Auntie Rae brought with her? That same person murmurs quickly, indistinct words in a language Techie feels that he should know but can't place.

There's a pause, a moment of perfect silence and then the magic on the door shatters like glass and slowly it's pulled open. The light on the other side is bright and Techie has to shield his eyes as he hesitantly stands up and makes his way out of the room at Auntie Rae's encouragement.

"Tecwyn, are you alright?" That's the strange man speaking again. Techie lowers his hands, allowing his eyes to focus on the man and he can feel his mouth go dry.

It's almost like looking into a mirror, but as he looks longer, he notices the differences; tired blue eyes instead of green, the red hair is just a shade darker, and there are deep scars on thes left cheek. It's the single earring containing a fire agate that truly catches Techie's attention. There's only one person who could look like this and have that stone.

It's impossible. . .Techie can't believe but the proof is here, right in front of him.

"B-Bill?"

The smallest of smile's lights up the man's face. "Yes, it's been a long time Tecwyn."

Techie releases a choked gasp and all but collapses, saved from hurting himself only by Bill catching him. He wants to feel happy, he is overjoyed by knowing Bill is alive, but it feels he's had to lose Armie in order to have Bill back and that thought is too much to bear. It's the last thought he has before everything goes black.


	7. Chapter 7

It feels surreal to have one of his brothers in his arms again, and Bill almost doesn't believe that this is real. But Tecwyn is here, sobbing and clinging to him while Bill pets his hair in an attempt to comfort him. 

Tecwyn still fits so easily into his arms, even though he's grown significantly taller, Bill still has a few inches on him in height and despite his captivity is somewhat broader. Being identical twins, he imagines Armitage has the same build, only with shorter hair. That is if the twins kept this as the way they distinguish themselves from each other. 

He feels a sharp pang in his chest at the thought of Armitage. He was too late getting here, even with Rae's help. Armitage is gone, taken by the very monster Bill himself had only recently escaped.

Bill failed in keeping his brothers safe once again. 

In his arms Tecwyn shudders, and Bill knows he has to focus on the brother that is here now. 

"Rae, we can't stay here. We have to find somewhere safe to regroup and formulate a plan to save Armitage." 

Rae nods grimly, "I've already taken precautions and had a safe house set up for Armitage and Tecwyn. I was coming back from there when you called me.” She goes over to the two cats that are twinning around Tecwyn's legs and picks them up. "It’s ready for us to use.” 

"Thank you." Bill turns his attention to Tecwyn, carefully pulling away slightly. "We have to go. There's no telling when Brendol will come back. Tecwyn, I promise we'll find a way to save Armitage. I won't leave him in that monster’s hands." 

Sniffling Tecwyn nods and Bill starts to lead him out of the room only to pause when something green catches his attention. Lying on the floor is the aventurine pendant Mother had given Armitage on his eighth birthday. Brendol must have pulled the protective stone off when he took Armitage. Reaching down Bill picks it up and cradles it in his hand. “I’ll find you Armitage, I won’t let him win.”

Bill hurries to catch up to Rae and Tecwyn, glancing quickly around the quaint house that Tecwyn and Armitage have made a life in. Bill wishes he could have seen it under better circumstances. When he'd escaped from Brendol, he'd hoped his reunion with the twins would be a happy occasion. Of course, Brendol would take that away from him too. 

He realizes that he's going to have to explain where he's been and what's happened since that horrible night where it felt that they'd lost everything. It won’t be easy, not for any of them. . .for now, though, the focus has to be on getting somewhere safe.

-

Brendol is beyond angry. He'd set out to catch both of the twins and ended up with only one of them. It isn’t enough, not after William had managed to escape him. Still, Tecwyn and Armitage have always been inseparable, they've even made a little life together, he has no doubt that Tecwyn will come for Armitage.

All Brendol has to do is prepare and wait for Tecwyn's arrival, and whoever the boy brings with him, likely that despicable Rae Sloane and William if he managed to find either Tecwyn or Rae. Brendol knows it's the first place he would have gone. So predictable. 

He should have put a tracking spell on him, but he'd never expected William to find the energy to escape, not with the way that Brendol has been draining him regularly for the last sixteen years. How he'd found the energy and information to cast the spell that had released him. . . There was no way, not unless there was something Brendol was missing, or someone had helped him.

If only Armitage hadn't put up such a fight, it made Brendol expend more energy then he planned, even with the aid of his lightning stone. He’ll fix that tonight. Armitage is stronger, he’d demonstrated that with how long he’d resisted Brendol’s attack. Armitage will provide a good snack, perhaps he’ll even drain him enough to fill up his magic. He'd only been able to take the occasional fill from William, to kill him had mean that he had no more fuel for his magic. Of course, he won’t drain him completely, not when he wants to drain the twins together, they’ll provide more magic to him together. That is why it’s so important to have the set.

If he can get William back as well, it will be even better. To drain all three of them will set him up for life, his very, very long life thanks to their magic. 

Soon, he only has to be patient and he will get what he rightfully deserves. 

"Master Brendol, Sir!" One of his underlings stands at the door to his office, saluting. "Your son has awakened."

"Very well, dismissed." 

Brendol makes his way down to the cellar where Armitage is currently restrained in a cell that Brendol had ordered built to contain William. Armitage is only just pushing himself up, body weak from the electric attacks that Brendol had launched against him. He has marks from the charge peaking out of the top of his shirt, and Brendol can see one snaking around the back of his neck. 

The way he glares when he catches site of Brendol, it's like looking at Maeve once again. She’d given him that very same look the night he’d taken her life. So much fire and hatred.

"No matter what you do to me, I'll never reveal where Techie is!" Armitage's voice is rough from his earlier screaming, but it doesn’t seem to stop him.

Smirking Brendol walks toward the bars, stopping right in front of them. "Once I do to you what I did to your pathetic mother, I won't need you to tell me where he is. I'll be powerful enough to break the spell you've put on him to hide him from me." It’s an empty threat, given that he won’t drain Armitage fully until he has Tecwyn too, but a little fear goes a long way. 

"Don't you dare talk about her!" Armitage howls in anger and tries to launch himself at the bars, only for his body to collapse to the ground, too weak to hold him up. "How. . . how could you ever do that to someone who loved you? Why she loved a monster like you. . . after all you did to her, even after she took us and ran from you. . ."

"So sentimental. Of course, she thought she loved me. I made her. I took every chance I could when she was young to ensure she would be mine." 

Armitage pushes himself up, getting to his knees with great effort. "I don't understand. . ."

Brendol crouches down so that he can meet his son's eyes, the same eyes as Maeve. "I picked her out when she was young and impressionable. Barely into adulthood and I took her under my wing. Together we trained in magic, our powers growing together as I taught her much of what I know. We were always together and I knew that she was mine. It was easy take the step from teacher to woo and marry her." 

As Brendol speaks, Armitage's eyes are growing wide and horror is becoming etched on to his face, it makes Brendol feel sadistic glee. "When she became pregnant with William, her magic changed and grew. This is magic only a woman can experience, it is not for men, it is the oldest form of magic. As William grew, I taught him of course, he had the blood of two strong witches flowing through him. It was good but not enough. When Maeve announced she was with twins however, then I knew I had chosen right. Twins are a potent blessing, and twins with the ability to do magic are usually twice as strong as normal witches."

"If you wanted Mother to have children then why did you. . ."

"The question is simple Armitage. I never wanted children to raise and to love. Love is a pathetic concept and useful only to manipulate people with." Brendol reaches through the bars and grabs Armitage's chin, holding it in a bruising grip. "There was only ever one purpose to marrying your mother; ensuring the birth of children strong with magic. Children I would have an undeniable claim over. You were all going to be my ticket to power and a very long life." 

He uses the grip on Armitage's chin to drag him closer, using his other hand to grasp him by the neck and pull him to his feet, delighting in the way he chokes and tries to break free. "A witch comes into their magic at eighteen. I would have been content to keep up my charade long enough for William to come of age, but that despicable Rae Sloane got wind of my plans and warned your mother, taking you all away from me. The first time she had ever defied me.”

“That left me with no choice, she had to be dealt with. I tracked you down that night and took her magic, the plan was that I would keep the three of you with me and groom you into my perfect batteries. Despite your young ages and lack of training, you and Tecwyn ruined that and I had to start over, the explosion having nearly killed me. William was enough to keep me going until now, but my true goal has always been you and Tecwyn, your powers together will make me nearly invisible and as close to immortal as any man can get." Gloating has never been something Brendol has shied away from, and he sees no reason to stop now, not when he's so close to fulfilling all his plans. “Perhaps his escape was a blessing in disguise.” 

Armitage ceases to struggle suddenly, shock flooding his features. "B-Bill is a-alive?" He can barely get the words past Brendol’s hand on his throat and the words shake as he speaks, "H-how?"

"The barrier I had cast on myself extended to those near me and saved both of us from death, event though I was greatly weakened." Brendol releases Armitage, allowing him to fall to the floor again before steeping to the side. "Look boy." He waits for Armitage to look out from his cell toward what soon awaits him.

The source of the light in the cellar comes from a series of tubes of varying sizes that run floor to ceiling along the wall. There's a green liquid inside of them, a blend of spell components that will be used to store the magic that Brendol will drain from Armitage until he has every last drop of it. Each of these tubes is connected to the carved magical circle in the ground.

"I’ve had time get proper equipment and to perfect the spell over the years. I can promise you that this will be agonizing for you and you will remain alive as every bit of magic and your very life is drained out of you." He turns away, moving back toward the stairs to leave Armitage to stare at the alter of his death. "Once I'm done with you, I'll track down and finish William off, and Tecwyn will receive the same treatment as you. Enjoy what little time you have left alive boy.” 

-

The safe house is small and nestled in the heart of the city. Bill has his doubts about this, but Rae's point about hiding in plain sight makes some sense. If something were to happen, it would stir up quite the fuss. Enchanted pendants allow them to disguise themselves from others to keep their identities hidden. 

"They are only good for a handful of hours, so do not depend on them too heavily. I developed them after, well everything." They’ve been in the safe house for two hours now, and Rae is currently making tea, the smell of which is divine to Bill. Around her neck hangs a second pendant, given to her by Tecwyn. "We will need to come up with a plan to save Armitage, and you will need to talk to Tecwyn, tell him what happened to you. Now would be a good time." 

Bill looks toward one of the two bedrooms where Tecwyn quickly hid away once they arrived at the safe house, both of the cats hiding in there with him. 

"Is it wrong that I'm afraid to speak to him? It's been sixteen years, he's not the little boy I remember and I'm not the person I was then either. My magic has suffered, so has my spirit. I'm broken and I don't know that I can offer Tecwyn the comfort he needs right now. . . " 

Rae looks over at him in exasperation, it's good to see that she hasn't changed in all these years, other than some added white in her hair. "Listen closely William. Nothing can change what happened or take back the years you lost, but your brother is in their and he needs you, and you need him too. You both are hurting and while the situation is grim and we still need to save Armitage, it’s okay to take a moment and appreciate that you have escaped a horrible ordeal and been reunited with one of your brothers. So, go. Talk to him."

It's still easier to obey Rae's commands than actually argue with her, not that she isn't right about everything. Going over to the closed door of the room Tecwyn has claimed, Bill knocks on it twice and waits for a cue to tell him he can go in. It turns out to be the cats scratching at the door to be let out, they run right to Rae in the kitchen as soon as Bill opens the door for. 

"Tecwyn? How are you feeling?" He almost expects to see him curled up in bed either crying or sleeping, but instead Tecwyn is wide awake and bent over a map he'd procured from somewhere with crystals and spell components spread out around him on the floor.

He doesn't look up when Bill comes in. "I'm sad, I'm angry, and I miss my other half. But I'm not going to let that stop me." He's so determined, and it almost comes as a surprised, Tecwyn was always such a quiet and shy child. "And everyone just calls me Techie now, except Auntie Rae." 

"Alright then, Techie." Bill takes a seat on the bed and watches him work, he can feel Tecwy- Techie's magic filling the air and it's strong, stronger than his own by far. Armitage is likely just as strong, which is why Brendol had likely failed to find Techie despite being mere feet from him.

They sit like that in silence while Techie works and Bill tries to find the courage to speak. When he'd first escaped, he had a whole speech in his head, but that was when he thought that his reunion with Armitage and Techie would be a happy one. . .now he's trying to find the right words so that he doesn't make Techie worry more. 

"You should just say what you're here to tell me." Techie says suddenly, but not unkindly, looking away from the map to look up at Bill. "I need to hear it and you need to tell it. I promise I'm listening."

Bill feels tears prickle at the corners of his eyes at how much Techie has grown, and he missed all of it because of Brendol. "Alright, it's a bit of a long story though."

Techie pushes himself off the floor to join Bill on the bed. "I have time; my spells aren't working to find Armie and I can hear him in my head telling me to take a break, to not exhaust myself." 

"I'm sorry Techie, we'll get him back." He pulls Techie into a hug and smiles when Techie hugs him back. 

"I know we will, but for now tell me what happened." Techie shifts so that he can sit with his head against Bill's shoulder so that they're still touching, and it gives Bill the strength to speak.

Taking a deep, steadying breath Bill starts to tell Techie everything, from what happened after the house collapsed to what Brendol has been doing to him for the last sixteen years, and thoughts of being reunited with Techie and Armitage were what kept him going. "I knew you had to be alive, Brendol never outright mentioned it but I could tell that he was pacing himself, biding his time for something. And I just knew in my heart that you were both still out there safe from him. I had to get back to you."

"How did you escape?"

"There was a young man working for Brendol, someone around your age, and he was kind to me. Kinder than anyone else had ever been. He was the one to bring me my meals and he'd sit and talk to me even though he wasn't supposed to." He remembers large dark eyes set in a pale face and framed by dark hair, the young man had been a nervous one, always jumping at sounds and Bill could see a kindred spirit in him. "His name was Mitaka, he wasn't working for Brendol because he wanted to, he belonged to a coven that had recently changed leaderships and their leader was in league with Brendol." 

There was a lot more to it, Mitaka had tried to explain what was happening, but Bill doesn't remember all of it. "He told me that he didn't like working for Brendol, and that what Brendol was doing was wrong. Witches shouldn't be hurting each other like Brendol and his leader did to other witches. He started to spend more time with me and teach me spells that would help me to survive, and eventually escape." 

It had taken years to be able to cast a spell strong enough to free Bill, and it had drained Mitaka severely, but he'd insisted on Bill escaping, telling him the safest route to take through the compound and to his freedom. Despite his trepidation Bill had gone, exhausted but escaping with his life. He didn't know what had become of Mitaka after and he worried about the fate of his friend.

"I'm sure we'll find him when we find Armie and we'll help him escape his coven leader. Once I can get this location spell to work, then we'll be able to save them both." Techie looks down at the map spread out on the floor. "None of my crystals are strong enough to find him, even though they're all trying their hardest." 

The mention of crystals has Bill hurriedly reaching into his pocket where he'd stuck Armitage's pendant that he'd picked up off the floor of Techie and Armitage’s house. "Do you think this will help to make the spell work?"

"Armie's pendant!" Techie takes it from him and cradles it in his palms, whispering softly to it. "We'll find him, I just need your help." In his hand the stone glows and Techie is grabbing Bill's hand and pulling him down to the ground. "We can do this! Help me concentrate." 

Techie's magic which shines like the brightest of stars, reaches out to Bill and he only hesitates a moment before reaching out with his own dimmer magic. Armitage's aventurine crystal lights up and starts to sway in Techie's hands, moving back and forth as Techie starts to move his hand over the map. Until suddenly it stops in a wooded near the upper corner of the map. 

"That's it. That's where Armie is." Techie turns to look at Bill. "We're going to save him and all be a family again."

As afraid as he is about facing Brendol, Bill finds himself drawing from Techie's determination. "Yes, we will."


	8. Chapter 8

Matt tries not to be frantic with worry as Kylo drives into the city and the address Techie had given him during the hurried and cryptic call from earlier. 

He can't keep himself quiet anymore. "What do you think happened?" 

"I only know what you told me Matt. Tidge didn't even call me. . ." Kylo doesn't even try to hide how worried he is, and his driving is affected by it. He's speeding and the car is jerking around corners, Matt's terrified that they won't even make it to Techie’s location at this rate.

"He probably knew that I would contact you, I wouldn't worry too much." He tries to pull upon some of his father's techniques for dispelling tense situations, hoping to calm Kylo and himself. "If they are in danger it was probably safer to only call one person." 

Kylo relaxes marginally at that. "You're right. I'm probably overthinking. It will be fine once we get there." 

Except it's not fine, not in the slightest. 

An older woman opens the door at their knock and scrutinizes them with eyes make Matt feel like she can see right through him. "Neither of you is what I expected but you'll do. At the very least I can see why they chose each of you." She moves aside to let them in and Matt hurries into the living room when he sees Techie sitting there petting Millie, Niney curled up beside him. 

"Matt!" He gently sets the ginger cat aside and hurries into Matt's arms, clinging to him tightly. Matt can feel him trembling. "I'm so glad you're here!"

"Techie. . ." Matt pets his back and hair tenderly, wanting to ask what happened but not wanting to upset him further. He can feel Techie shivering in his arms and fighting back tears. “

He looks up and looks around the room seeing the woman who opened the door take a seat next to a man with long hair that is a shade darker than Techie and Armitage's, he also has three scars on the left side of his dace. It's obvious that he's somehow related to the twins but they're never mentioned any relations other than their brother that passed away sixteen years ago.

"Who the hell are you people and where is Tidge?" Kylo growls suddenly at the two strangers, his worry from before morphing into anger. "What's going on?"

At Kylo's words Techie stiffens in Matt's arms and pulls away to look at Kylo. "Armie is. . . he. . ." Techie's eyes are welling with tears. "We thought we had more time! We were preparing to come here, and we were going to call you both but he showed up and he wasn’t alone. He hurt Armie and he took him away! If Armie hadn’t cast the spells he did. . ."

“It’s not your fault Tecwyn, Armitage did what he thought was right. He wanted to protect you from Brendol.” The woman says her expression almost stern but her voice comforting. 

A chill runs up Matt’s spine, when the twins had told Kylo and himself about Brendol Hux, it had seemed almost like an impossibility, or something that may be a concern farther into the future. Now the worst had happened and Armitage has been taken by Brendol, who knows what the man is doing to him.

"Why are we standing around here doing nothing?!?" Kylo demands, slamming his fist into the wall and creating a sizeable dent in it. “We can’t let that bastard keep Armitage one moment longer!”

The strange man stands up and holds his hands out in a placating gesture. "If you'll sit down, we'll explain why we called you. We can't go and save Armitage without a plan. Brendol is too dangerous to underestimate." 

Kylo glared at the man, "Who the fuck are you?"

"I'm William, Techie and Armitage's older brother. I've recently escaped from Brendol and I know what to expect when we go to save Armitage." William is calm, almost a blend of Techie's mellowness and Armitage's seriousness. It’s almost creepy. It’s obvious that he really is their older brother, and the fact that he’s alive comes as quite the shock.

William continues to speak calmly. “I can give you an abridge version of my story later, but right now time is of the essence. Saving Armitage is the most important task at hand. If we wait too long, Brendol will drain him and it will very likely end in Armitage's death." 

"Then what the fuck are we waiting around for!?" Kylo’s already turning to go, only to be stopped by the woman Matt is sure must be Rae Sloane. 

"We cannot just rush in, to do so would mean our deaths and possibly Armitage's.” She doesn’t say if he still lives, even though the heaviness of that reality permeates the room. “We need to come up with a plan. I agreed to allowed Tecwyn to call you both because we will need all the help we can get to succeed at our mission. Now take a seat and we'll tell you what we have come up with so far."

What they have isn't much it turns out, they've next to no information about where Armitage is being kept. William remembers some of what the area he was kept in looks like, but little else. He'd gotten in contact with Rae Sloane after some kind man had picked him up on the side of the road and driven him to civilization. It'd only been luck that Rae hadn't changed her emergency number. She’d goon to pick him up right away and had brought him back to the safe house. Soon after they’d received Techie’s desperate call. 

So, all they really know is the location of the building, that it's protected by strong magic, that Armitage is likely kept in the basement, and that there are at least a dozen guards, at least a handful of which may be witches themselves. 

"If we can find Mitaka, he'll be of help. He can show Kylo and Matt to the basement and help them free Armitage."

Matt feels like a protagonist in some bad action thriller; this is a hopeless quest, and unlike a movie there's no guarantee the good guys will win. But he'll risk it, for Techie, for Kylo, and for Armitage whose very life may hangs in the balance with every moment that they sit here and plan. Matt can tell that Kylo hate's that they're still talking, still planning, he feels bad for Kylo because if Techie was in the same situation Matt wouldn’t be able to sit here as calmly as Kylo is. 

"If we're done planning, we shouldn't wait around anymore! We may already be too late!" Maybe not quite calm then, but Matt doesn’t blame him. Kylo jumps to his feet and paces around. "What more can there be to do?" 

"Spells." William says by way of reply, "There are several protection and anti-detection spells that can keep us all safe. It's what Armitage used to keep Techie hidden from Brendol. This on top of the charms that Techie tells me Armitage made for you all. It would be suicide to go after Brendol without proper protection. Techie and I will cast them as quickly as we can."

Techie goes over to Kylo and squeezes his hand. “They won’t be as strong as Armie’s protection spell is, but I’ll give it my all. I promise.” He follows William into one of the bedrooms and the two of them close the door behind them.

Matt places a hand on Kylo's arm to try and calm him. "If we get caught, hurt or worse before we get to Armitage, then we fail." It's weird being the calmer one, usually neither Matt nor Kylo are the level-headed ones in their family, but Matt can understand that William wants to keep them safe, and he wants them all to survive this. If that means extra planning then so be it. 

Rae sits calmly on the couch watching Matt and Kylo. "You're good for them. I worried when I heard about you both. Those boys are precious to me, and they've been through so much. I don't think I need to tell you to treat them well." 

"Listen lady, I don't need a shovel talk! Not while Tidge is possibly being torture or. . . " Kylo can't seem to bring himself to utter the possibility that they're too late. "If I could I'd be running there to save him by myself, but I know that's not possible. So, I'd appreciate it if we focus on what's important right now."

She says nothing to that right away, only smiles to herself before leaning forward a little. "I can see why he chose you. You've so much spirit. You'll be good for him. And you," she turns to Matt, studying him, "you're very grounded, and for Tecwyn that’s needed. I wish Maeve could have met you both, she’d have approved of you." 

Before Matt can say anything to that, he feels the air change, and then something like a blanket wrapping around him. "W-what?" 

"That will be the spells settling over us. Common, they'll be ready to go in a moment." She disappears into another room and comes out with two holstered guns in her hands and a set of daggers. "I hope you boys know how to shoot. These are mostly magical stun bullets, I don't trust you with real bullets. Ignoring that actually killing someone could end with you going to jail. The daggers are steel, they will kill someone if you hit them in the right place." 

She hands the weapons to himself and Kylo. Matt wants to protest about how dangerous weapons are, but the door to the room Techie and William entered opens and Techie walks over and gives himself, Kylo and Rae a pendant each.

"It will make it easier to keep in contact. Now let's go." Techie's tone brooks no argument as he turns and heads out to where both Kylo and Rae's vehicles are sitting. "It's better to take two vehicles, Rae will drive Bill and I'll go with Kylo and Matt." 

There's no reason for any more talking. It's time to try and save Armitage. 

\- 

Armitage tries to struggle as he's dragged out of the cell toward the magical circle in the center of the room. "No!" He screams and thrashes, trying to pull himself out of the men's grips. He's still too weak from Brendol's attack to even slow them by trying to drag his feet on the ground.

Brendol watches impassively from the side. Overseeing it as the men strap Armitage down with the restraints that are set into the floor. "There's no use fighting it boy. You may as well make this easier on yourself, nothing you do will stop what is going to happen. Just feel lucky I won't drain you completely, I need you and Tecwyn together to get the most out of your combined magic." 

Once Armitage is strapped down, Brendol walks forward and crouches next to him to gloat. "This is just a taste of what it will feel like, and it will allow me to sample your magic." 

Armitage glares at him, "You'll never get away with this! You can do all you want to me but you'll never get William and Techie!" He doesn’t even really care that Brendol’s earlier threats to drain him completely are a lie, he’d sacrifice his life if it would save those of his brothers’.

Brendol says nothing to Armitage's deceleration. Instead he stares down at Armitage and then reaches out to catch his chin, tilting his face so that he's staring fully at Brendol. "You look so much like your mother; beautiful and full of fire and spirit despite being in the most hopefulness of situations. Even on the verge of death she cared more abut keeping her children safe than her own life; just like you with your brothers." 

The way he is staring at Armitage is unnerving and Armitage is thankful when Brendol finally releases him and moves away. Not turning back as he nods to the guards, "Start up the machine." 

Armitage can only watch in horror as the liquid in tubes begins to bubble as some of it is released downward, causing the magic circle to light up from the furthest rings inward to where he’s strapped down.

"The spell is tied to the stones now, I don't have to cast it, only use some of the magic stored in the tubes to activate it. This ritual requires nothing of me, which means that every drop of magic that I pull from you is extra magic for myself." As the lines of magic closer to Armitage begin to light up, Brendol smirks sadistically and says, "I would brace yourself, this won't be pleasant." 

When the spell hits Armitage he can't hold back a scream. It's agonizing, a hundred times more painful than Brendol's lightning attack had been. It feels like his very soul is being torn from his body as the spell drains his magic. Slowly he can he can feel himself becoming weaker, and everything around him getting colder. 

He tries to curl into a ball in a useless attempt to minimize the pain, but the restraints prevent any movement, other than moving his head which he thrashes from side to side. All he can do is scream and scream as the spell pulls his very essence out of him. 

It seems to go on forever until it stops so suddenly that Armitage doesn’t realize that the pain has stopped. He’s left twitching and sobbing as his body tries to deal with what’s just happened. 

"Open your eyes boy." The order is delivered with a promise of more pain should he fail to obey it, and Armitage forces his eyes open, tracking Brendol with them as he goes over the center tube which is glowing brightly. He presses a button on the underside of it and the machine lets off steam as the liquid within drains until all that's left is a small crystal. "This is the magic that I have taken from you, diluted into a pure form." 

Brendol takes the crystal and swallows it whole, sighing in satisfaction after as though he’s eaten a superbly cooked meal. "Marvelous, I can feel myself getting stronger already. Usually I mount the stones to a support, which is what I did to create that lovely lightning spell that you became so acquainted with, but this one I wanted to savor." 

Brendol moves back to stand over Armitage. "With you as my battery, it will take me no time at all to find William and Tecwyn. Once I do nothing will stop me from taking the power that is rightfully mine."

Armitage wants to scream at him, but he can't find the energy, the world is beginning to tunnel around him until he can perceive nothing more.

-

Kylo doesn’t like this at all. The four of them have manage to infiltrate the mansion that Armitage is being kept in and it almost seems too easy. They’d scouted the place out before deciding that the back entrance was the safest way in, it was less guarded and closer to the forest, which allowed them to stay hidden longer. The crystals that they carried would only work for a certain amount of time so the less often they used them the better.

Techie and William had used magic to subdue the two guards and then had left to go and find Brendol. Matt and himself have been tasked with finding the basement and Armitage. Sloane is waiting in Kylo’s car; both to keep an eye on the road and so that they can make a quick getaway if needed. If the other car needed to be abandoned it wasn’t a concern as its ownership would not trace back to Sloane, not like Kylo’s could be. 

"I don't like that they went off alone, maybe we should have all gone together. . ." Matt whispers, keeping close behind Kylo. "And I'm nervous about the lack of people that we've passed."

Even though he agrees with his cousin, Kylo tries to be the voice of reason. "Maybe they’re only guarding the important parts of the house like the entrances, and the cellar. Either Brendol is overconfident. . . or this is an elaborate trap to get Techie and William." 

Kylo tries not to think about that too much, it would mean failing all three brothers if they’ve all walked into a trap. "We'll just have to keep our guards up and stay vigilant." Of course, just as he says this, they round a corner and nearly collide with a dark-haired young man coming from the other direction.

"Ah! W-who are you!?” The young man doesn’t get anything further out as Kylo grabs him and quickly covers his mouth, pulling him tight against him to keep him from flailing around and escaping. 

Matt looks into the hallway they were heading into to check to see if anyone has heard the commotion. “What are we going to do Kylo?”

“We have to knock him out. We can’t have any witnesses.” The young man struggles harder in his arms even as Matt pulls his gun out looking uncertain. “Matt, you have to do this. Do you want to put Techie and William in danger? Or cause us to be discovered before we can find Tidge?” 

Before Matt can say anything the young man suddenly goes still and then attempts to talk despite Kylo’s hand. 

“He looks like he really wants to say something, move your hand and let him talk.” Matt holds up the gun, pointing it at the man’s head. “If he tries to scream, I’ll shoot.” 

Not liking this at all, but trusting Matt’s judgment, Kylo moves his hand just enough to let him speak. 

"Y-you're here with William? He m-made it out safely?" Despite his nervous stutter and situation, a look of relief crosses his face and he sags against Kylo. "I was worried that he hadn't. . .Mr. Hux was furious after William escaped, but that didn't mean that William was safe." He looks up again at Kylo and Matt. 

Kylo suddenly remembers William’s story about his escape. “You’re Mitaka, you taught William the spell to get free and then helped him cast it in order to escape from this place.

Mitaka nods quickly. “I did! I know where his brother is being kept. He's in the basement, if you follow me, I’ll lead you there.” 

Maybe this is too easy, but Kylo won't say no to help finding Armitage, he needs to get him away from here to safety as quickly as possible. He releases Mitaka and gestures at him to take the lead. If he does try to betray them, they can take care of him with one of the magical bullets.

"Keep to the shadows.” Mitaka instructs as he leads them down the hallway opposite of where he’d just come from. “They’ve started posting guards at the entrance to the basement and near the cell William, and now likely Armitage, was kept in. You’ll have to subdue them.”

It turns out there are three guards standing at the entrance to the closed door to the basement. Kylo and Matt both ready their guns as Mitaka walks towards the guards.

"I've come on orders of Master Hux. I'm to feed the prisoner." He digs out two granola bars and a bottle of water from a bag Kylo hadn't noticed he was carrying.

One of the men grabs it, ripping it from Mitaka's shoulder. "Let's see what else is in the bag. Can’t be too careful." The other two men move forward, all of them crowding around Mitaka, who tries to back away, not bothering to grab his bag back.

Four quick shots fired by Matt and himself deal with the distracted guard, sending them collapsing to the ground unconscious in an instant. They wait with baited breath to see if anyone heard he attack, only to relax when no sign of an imminent attack is heard, and no further guards appear. 

Matt moves forward and stares at the guards, poking one with the toe of his shoe. "These things are really strong. . .I didn't think they'd work so well." 

"We shouldn't dwell here, we need to hurry." Mitaka takes a key off one of the guards and unlocks the basement door, leading the way downstairs the stairs. 

The basement is illuminated by an eerie glow from strange equipment on the far side of the room. It's what draws Kylo's eyes first, but he finds himself distracted by the faintly glowing pattern carved into the ground and at its center lies an unconscious Armitage. As much as Kylo wants to run to him and free him, there’s still two guards to be dealt with. 

One of the guards is already turning toward them as they make it down the first flight of stairs. "What are you doing down here!? We didn't get radioed to look out for anyone!" 

The guns the two guards carry look very real and Kylo doesn't waste any time firing off a series of shots at the first guard, hoping Matt takes care of the second guard. Shooting a moving target when you're not a practiced marksman isn't easy and he misses the first two shots he lets off. The guard he's shooting at is much luckier with his bullets and Kylo barely holds back a shout at the pain suddenly radiating from his shoulder. 

"Kylo!" Matt's managed to hit the guard he was aiming at, and he keeps firing shots until the second guard goes down. "Kylo are you okay?" He's crouching worriedly beside Kylo now, ripping off his black jacket to press it against Kylo's shoulders.

Gritting his teeth Kylo nods and forces himself to his feet. "I'll live, we have to get Tidge out of here before more guards come to investigate what happens."

"I've locked the door, which should buy us some time." Mitaka says as he hurries down the steps before addressing Matt, "if you could get these guards into the cell we can lock them up. I'll help free Armitage."

Matt looks uncertain, "will you be alright?"

"Go, I'll be fine." Kylo pushes himself up and makes his way to where Mitaka is freeing Armitage from the restrains holding him inside of the freaking circle carved into the ground. "Tidge, baby can you hear me?" Using his good arm, Kylo pulls Armitage against him and cradles him. "Please wake up."

"It looks like Brendol used the spell circle to drain him, he's likely very weak. William could be unconscious for days after Brendol did this to him." Mitaka's words only cause Kylo to worry more. 

Pressing a kiss to Armitage's clammy forehead, feeling tears threaten to fall. "Please, please wake up so that I know you're okay." Getting Armitage out of here in both their current states may prove impossible, even more than that though he just wants Armitage awake and healthy. 

A low whine shatters the near quietness of the basement and it takes a moment for him to realize that it's coming from the man in his arms.

"Tidge! I'm here darling, I've got you!" Kylo has to stop himself from hug Armitage tightly to himself. "Come back to me."

"K-Kylo?" Armitage's voice is weak as he opens bloodshot eyes. He seems to barely be able to move, but he does turn his head to look up at Kylo. 

Kylo nods, not feeling any shame for the tears streaming down his face. "I'm here and we're going to get you somewhere safe I promise." 

Easier said than done as the door to the basement is pounded on, and shouting come from the other side of it. They're cornered and they'll have to fight if they want to make it out of here alive.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's a couple months late right? -sobs-
> 
> I'm awful at battle scenes, which is why this took so long. I re-wrote it several times.

There is no fear in Techie’s heart as he and Bill move through Brendol’s mansion, dodging the guards who are guarding each floor they climb. Techie is confident that Matt and Kylo will find Armie and get him to safety. There is no one else he would trust with keeping his brother safe. 

Behind him Bill’s breath catches as they dodge another two guards, who pass by them without seeming to seeing them thanks to a masking spell Techie had cast on them earlier. “Are you certain that this is wise? To go after Brendol directly?” There is fear in Bill’s voice and Techie doesn’t blame him for that, not after everything he’s suffered under Brendol’s hands. Which is exactly why dealing with Brendol is so important; Brendol will always be a threat hanging over their heads unless he’s gone. 

“We can never be free if we don’t stop Brendol tonight. “He’ll just keep coming after us.” It feels surreal to be so confident in his words, it’s usually Armie who is the confident one, but tonight Techie will be the one to keep him safe. “This stops tonight.” 

There are no guards as they enter the top most level of the mansion where Techie can sense Brendol's energy, it's like a roiling wave of putrid sickness which originates from the room at the end of the hall. 

As they approach it the door seems to loom above him, but Techie doesn’t allow it to affect his resolve. "You can stay back if you need to Bill, I won't judge you on not being able to face him." 

Bill hesitates only a moment before stepping beside Techie and taking hold of his hand. "No, I can't run away. You weren't wrong, if we don't deal with Brendol now, we may never get a chance. He may come back for us stronger than before.” Techie looks over at his older brother; worn, scarred, hurt and can feel the inner strength radiating out of him, even though Bill himself may not feel it. “We need to finally be free of him, and to avenge Mother." 

It feels like a weight he hadn't known he was carrying is lifted off of Techie's shoulders when Bill agrees to stand with him, he tightens his hand in Bill's and turns to smile at him. "Thank you. Together I'm certain we can do this." 

"Together." Bill agrees and they step forward together an as one they push open the door to the monster’s den.

Brendol Hux sits behind a large mahogany, his expression unreadable as he looks up at them. It surprised that he hasn’t changed at all, still that large imposing figure who had stood over them so many times and hurt them time and again. Even his presence is still chocking, clinging to the senses like black tar.

There is no hurry in Brendol’s movements as he stands to face them, not moving around the desk. “Look what the car has dragged in. I was certain I would have to torture Armitage for some time before I would gain the complete set once again.” The sound of Brendol’s voice, the sadistic glee in it, threatens to freeze the blood in his veins. “I never believed you’d come right to me Tecwyn, and you brought your wayward brother with you. Convenient, but foolish.” 

Techie straightens, squaring his shoulders and staring Brendol in the eyes. "You never should have come back.” There’s more he wants to say but the words are trapped behind the anger and fear warring within him. His hand goes to the charm that Armie gave him, the one that kept hi safe and he draws strength from it. “We aren’t going to let you hurt us anymore, but I’ll give you the choice you never gave any f us. Give up now and we may go easer on you.”

Brendol laughs so hard his breath dissolves into wheezing. "You think that you can beat me? Armitage already tried and failed, William is useless drained and untrained, and you? Well you’ve always been a frail child, hiding in your mother’s skirts away from the world protected by everyone around you.” Brendol begins to reach for a rod sitting on the corner of his desk, “If I must work for my meal, then so be it.” 

Techie doesn't wait for Brendol to grab the rod, the words to the shielding spell already on his lips and the barrier is quickly thrown up just as the crackle of electricity from the stone at the end of the rod arcs toward them. 

“That’s my magic he’s using,” Bill whispers from behind him, flinching as another wave of magic crests over Techie’s barrier. “I can feel it. . . like it’s calling to me.”

“If we destroy the crystal, will your magic return to you?” The yellow crystal mounted at the top of the rod looks unassuming when there isn’t lightning arcing out of it. 

Bill hesitates, voice cracking when he finally speaks. “I don’t know. Brendol never explained to me how the spell worked, only that it would suck out my magic and eventually my life. . . He used to gloat about how awful it would be. Talk about how my death wouldn't be quick like Mother's was."

Bill's words make fire boil in Techie's blood. "We'll just have to see what will happen then. Stay back and if you can, keep the barrier up." When the lightning stops, Techie step's forward and out of the barrier, raising his hands and calling out a spell. "What belongs not to you, I refuse your use. Brendol Hux, may it no longer harm others and may it return to the one from whom it was taken from." He draws a symbol in the air, a symbolic knot to bind the magic with, sending it forward toward Brendol.

Undeterred, Brendol raises the rod again preparing to strike. Determined, Techie repeats the chant again tying the knot tighter. This area has always been Armie’s strength, as much as he hates it, but Techie puts all of his will behind it. The crystal pulses and the light in it fades before going out completely. It doesn’t shatter and Techie can’t be sure if that means the magic has just been sealed or if it has returned to Bill, he doesn’t have the time to look back and see. 

“You brat!” Spittle flies from Brendol’s mouth in his fury. “If you think that will save you, then you’ve got another thing coming boy!” 

Techie can’t help but flinch as Brendol shouts a command and several balls of fire hit against the shield. He can feel the heat through the shield, even worse he can feel the shield threatening to crack under the strain of this new onslaught. 

Behind him Bill hisses in pain and with a shatter their only barrier between Brendol’s magic is gone. Techie expects this to be the end, he apologizes mentally to everyone for failing them. 

With a flash the flames suddenly dissipate and Armie's charm pulses and cracks, the spell on it buckling in the face of Brendol's magic. It's not broken yet, but it won’t take another hit like that. Techie has to act quickly to keep Bill and himself safe but even as he puts another form of protection between them and Brendol, he knows it won’t hold out long. 

“Is that really all that you have boy? Even Armitage put up more of a fight!!” 

Bill is there anxiously checking him over as Brendol at them. “Tecwyn it worked,” his words are whispered so that Brendol doesn’t hear them. “After you cast the binding spell, I felt some of my magic returned. I think if we break the stone, I’ll get all the magic contained in that stone back.” Bill glances up fearfully toward Brendol, “He’s so strong though, how are we going to defeat him? He’s got my magic and his own, and it feels like he’s already drained some of Armitage’s as well.”

As much as he hates to admit it, Bill is right, defeating Brendol won’t be easy. Techie can feel his own magic weakening, but if he can get one good shot in with an attack spell, he knows he can free Bill’s magic that way. As long as they’re on the defensive, there’s nothing he can do.

He thinks about all he has to lose if they fail and knows that he can’t give up! 

“We can do this if we work together.” His mind focuses on the chance they need, if he only they could destroy that crystal. “Bill, I’m going to need you to do something dangerous, but it may be our only chance. I’m going to get in front of you and concentrate the barrier to keep us safe, but I need you to shoot at the rod and break that crystal.”

Bill’s expression is grim at that and full of terror, this isn’t dangerous for him but for Techie who will take most of the damage if something goes wrong. “I can’t! If I fail, he could kill you!”

“We both know he won’t, he needs us too badly.” 

Though Bill is obviously still troubled he nods in agreement, “Alright. . . we’re only going to have one shot at this. . .”

Brendol watches them in amusement as the prepare to face him again. “Haven’t had enough yet? Very well, I’m happy to play with you some more. It makes my inevitable victory all the sweeter.”

Techie readies the barrier, squaring his shoulders and giving Bill a quick glance, before he drops the barrier completely and throws a small flash spell at Brendol. “Now!”

Despite the change in plans, Bill still manages to fire of three rounds from his gun before Brendol recovers. It’s enough though. While no bullets hit Brendol directly, one managed to catch the crystal and cause it to shatter into hundreds of shards. 

“You little bastards!” Between one blink and the next Brendol seems to grow brightly with magic, Armitage’s magic and several spears of ice form, shooting towards them. Techie finds himself being pushed quickly to the ground as Brendol as Brendol send a bolt of frost at them. He’s not hit but he can hear Bill shouting in pain and it’s then that he realized that Bill pushed him out of the way, using his body as a shield.

“Bill!” Techie pushes himself up and cradles Bill in his arms. This was all his fault; he never should have thought that he could take Brendol on.

“How unfortunate, this just means that I’ll drain him first so that he doesn’t die on me.” The room seems to tremble as Brendol steps towards them. “No more fighting boy, this is the end.” 

-

Armitage is having trouble concentrating, he's beyond exhausted and can't seem to focus on anything. He feels safe and warm in Kylo's arms and is ready to drift off to sleep, he's just so tired. 

Despite this he can’t quite relax, there’s a pounding that is coming from nearby which is giving him a headache. Added to this is the talking going on practically above his head and Kylo constantly shaking him gently to keep him awake.

"Don't fall asleep Tidge, stay with me." Kylo tells him, pressing a kiss to his forehead before his attention turns to the two others near them. "Do you have a spell you can use to stop them Mitaka? Or something that can help Tidge?”

The stranger answers,   
"I don't know, I've never cast combat magic before or healing magic. Mostly I’m just used to keep the barriers guarded . . . Don't you have enough bullets to deal with them?" 

From nearby Matt makes a dismissive sound, "Only if we don't get shot when they all come at once, that’s if they don’t toss something in that will take us out quickly.” Matt’s tone is concerned as he speaks again, “We need to stop the bleeding in your shoulder Kylo, it doesn’t look good at all.” 

That pricks something in Armitage's sleepy brain and he struggles to try and push himself out around the fog wrapped around his mind. He can see Matt pressing a wad of cloth to Kylo's left shoulder, and the blood which is rapidly staining it. "Kylo!" Fatigue still clings to him, but Armitage finds the strength to push himself up. "You're hurt!"

"It's nothing Tidge. I’m just glad that you’re alright.” He leans down and presses a kiss to Armitage’s forehead. Unfortunately, we’ve got more pressing things to worry about." 

It’s then that Armitage realizes that the pounding he’s hearing is from someone hammering at the door. Several people from the sounds of shouting on the other side. They’re in great danger, all because of him.

“You.” Hux points to the the dark-haired young man who must be Mitaka. "You said you've never cast combat spells, but can you use spell circles? A paralysis or freezing spell right near the door would work. If not that then a flash spell to blind then so Kylo and Matt can shoot." 

Mitaka blinks in surprise and nods, "I do know a few spells like that which could help. If I could get some help with a spell circle it wouldn't take long to set it up."

"Matt go with him." Matt doesn't seem offended by the command, leaving Kylo in Armitage's hands and Armitage in Kylo’s arms. 

"Tidge," Kylo radiates concern, which Armitage ignores it as he looks at Kylo's shoulder. The bullet went clean through it seems, which will make it easier to heal, he just needs to find the energy to do so. Even if he can just stop the bleeding. . . 

"May the light that shines from deep inside,  
Flow ever out, and never hide.  
May the shining light within my soul,  
Heal you now, and make you whole.  
May the light that shines so very bright,  
Help heal your pain, on this night.  
May the shining light within my core,  
Bring peace and love, forever more."

It feels like a well is opening up within him and the magic pours forth from within, healing the wound until there is nothing left, not even a scar. With the swell of magic comes the knowledge that Techie and William are in danger. 

Pushing himself up on legs that are still shaky, Armitage makes his way to where Mitaka and Matt are setting up the spell circle. He touches the circle and closes his eyes, concentrating, from behind he can hear Kylo trying to ask him if he's okay but Armitage ignores him for now. 

"With strings of light and power of so bright,   
Freeze my enemy that they no longer fight.  
Strike them down that they pose no harm,   
and to ensure the danger they pose, disarm."

The circle flares brightly to life just as the door bursts open. Anyone who tried to break in is hit by the spell and immediately collapses. Armitage wastes no time, already on his feet and running through the door. Behind him Kylo and Matt are calling for him to stop, but he can’t he needs to help his brothers. 

All the dizziness and weakness from before is gone, as though someone has taken it away. There is no doubt in his heart as to who his helping him, and he prays for her to keep Kylo and Matt safe while he joins Techie and William.

-

Bill is in agony from the dozens of miniature punctures that now litter his skin. He doesn't regret it though, protecting Tecwyn. Even if this is it and they’ve failed, at leas he got to see Tecwyn one last time, if only he’d had time to be with Armitage as well.

It's will be his only regret in death. 

"Now be good and this will all be over soon." Bill knows it's a lie, Brendol delights in torturing his victims and dragging thing out. Now that he has all three of them, he won't need to worry about any threat ever again. "I'll have to inform Snoke of course, but I think he'll understand if I drain at least William before he joins us here for the grand finale with Armitage and Tecwyn."

He advances toward them, magic gathering around him. Bill can feel Tecwyn tensing and holding on to him tighter, and he wishes he could do something, anything to help but he's growing weaker with every breath as he loses more and more blood.

Brendol grins and the magic crackles at his fingers as he reaches out to them. "Hold still boys, this will hurt."

Trying not to cringe, Bill holds tightly to Techie's hand, wishing that he could spare him from what will soon happen to them both.

The attack never comes. 

When Bill opens his eyes he can see it suspended above them before dissipating completely. 

"You! How did you get out!?" Brendol is shouting at someone standing behind himself and Tecwyn. At his brother's gasp, Bill turns his head and sees Armitage standing there in the doorway, hand raised and power flickering around him. The sensation of the magic is familiar, but Bill can't quite place it. 

"Armie!" 

Armitage moves toward them, ignoring Brendol's presence completely. Bill takes a moment to study him, he and Tecwyn are identical but there's little differences in how they hold themselves and something still feels other about Armitage. It's almost like he's two people.

Bill flinches slightly as Armitage lays a hand on his arm. "It will be alright," Armitage whispers a soft chant and the pain racing through his body fades, as do the wounds. The ability Armitage has to heal seems to have only grown strong over the years. If they survive this, he'll have a lot of catching up to do to be on their level.

"Don't you dare ignore me!" Brendol cries as he sends out the fire spell from before, which proves one again to be ineffectual. "What is this!"

Armitage turns to Techie, taking his hand. "You can knock him down. You're strong enough Techie, you always have been. Then we'll all stop him together." 

Tecwyn looks uncertain but nods and stand over Bill and Armitage, the same determination from before present within him. He remains inside the barrier this time and Bill can feel it, the dizzying destructive power of his magic, so different from Armitage's nurturing power. 

Even with all his stolen magic Brendol stands no change and he's falling back beneath Tecwyn's onslaught. 

"It's time." Armitage says as he stands, helping Bill up to his feet.

For the first time in years Bill isn't afraid as he faces Brendol, he knows that they can win, because they're all together again. 

-

With their hands linked William, Tecwyn and Armitage begin to chant, their voice ringing together as they say recite the spell they feel in their souls: 

“With our power three,   
We do command thee;  
Upon the seal on which we place  
Your magic vanished without trace  
Forever to live in disgrace.:

They all feel their mother's magic joining theirs, her presence brings warmth and love. Her spirit gives them more strength and as one they throw everything, they've got at Brendol. Beneath the onslaught of magic Brendol buckles and falls, collapsing to the ground with a groan. Not dead but injured and with his magic drained for good. 

Each of them feels a press of lips on their foreheads and a whisper of 'I love you and will always be with you,' and then she's gone. It's finally over; they've won and set their mother free. 

It's time to collect their boys and go home.


	10. Chapter 10

Bill busies himself with sweeping the shop while it’s quiet. Cleaning is not something he’d ever thought he would enjoy doing but he finds the task to be relaxing. Through the door into the house he can hear Techie giggling and the sound of Matt’s deeper voice, though he can’t hear what’s being said. 

It’s not unusual to have Matt and Kylo over on a daily basis, their relationship with Techie and Armitage blooming wonderfully. It makes Bill wonder if he’s going to have to find himself a roommate, or if they’ll have to build an extension onto the house and shop. Personally, Bill would prefer the later, the more time he can spend with his brothers, the better. Plus, he likes Matt and Kylo.

The last six months have been a whirlwind for all of them, but for Bill most of all. Getting up to speed on everything he’s missed has been slow progress, but with Rae’s help he’s enrolled in classes to get caught up on all the schooling he’s missed, and Armie and Techie have been great at helping him adjust, as have their boyfriends. 

With Brendol Hux’s magic sealed away, and with him being behind bars for the death of their mother; they can all actually live their lives without fear. There are times when Bill still as nightmares and horrible flashbacks, but he has a therapist who has knowledge of magic helping him out. Miss Kanata is a great listener and her advice and support have helped him come a long way.

The door to the shop opens and Armitage enters the shop, mouth turned down in a pout, followed soon after by Kylo. “I’m sorry Tidge! He’s just an old fling, you don’t have to be so jealous. I only offered him a ride because we were coming here already. I didn’t think he’d bring up our old relationship!” 

“Leave me alone you. . . you. . . hussy!” Bill watches wide eyed as Armitage stomps past him and into the house. Inside he can hear Techie call after him and the muffled sounds of someone running up the stairs.

Turning, he faces Kylo not wanting to jump to conclusions but ready to defend his baby brother if need be. “What happened?” 

“It’s not my fault, or at least I didn’t do anything outward to be responsible for it.” Kylo says in his own defense. “We ran into Poe, a guy I dated when I was barely into my teens and he mentioned to Tidge that we used to date. Tidge got upset after that and well you saw the rest.”

Kylo moves toward the door to the house, not waiting for a reply from Bill. “I have to go apologize, and explain.” 

As much as Bill wants to tell Kylo that he should just let Armitage cool down, he doesn’t stop him. Not when Techie is likely to stop him soon after her gets in the house. 

During this time, he fails to hear the door to the shop opening, it’s not until someone suddenly speaks from behind him, causing Bill to startle. “Man, if I’d have known they were going out I wouldn’t have said anything to cause problems. I hope I didn’t get Ben into too much trouble.” 

Turning around Bill lays eyes on the most beautiful man that he's ever seen. Dark curls that look too styled to be called messy, large brown eyes, and a smile that makes his legs go weak. "Hey, I'm Poe. Poe Dameron." 

Bill stares at the offered hand for a moment before quickly shaking it. "I'm William Hux, well everyone just calls me Bill. I own and run the shop with my brother's Techie and Armitage, who you've already met."

"Not the greatest first impression on both our parts. He's quite the spitfire, I bet he keeps Ben on his toes." Poe looks Bill over appraisingly, "Are all you Hux brothers so good looking?"

"Um, I. . .t-that is. . . " Bill can't get his tongue to form words and he can feel his face heating up quickly. "T-thank you?"

Stepping closer, Poe takes Bill's hand and kisses the back of it. "No need to be bashful, it's clearly the truth. You're one of the most stunning men I've eve seen. You don't happen to have any sort of romantic partner, do you?" When Bill shakes his head, Poe grins widely, "Great! Would you like to go on a date with me sometime?"

This is much too much for Bill, but Poe is very, very attractive, if a little bit short in comparison to Bill, can he really say no? "I'd love to?" He feels like an idiot when it comes out as a question. 

Not seeming to be bothered, Poe gives Bill's hand a squeeze. "Great, I'll call you and we'll set something up." He reaches toward the counter and snags one of the store's business cards. "Have yourself a lovely day Bill. I know I will, thinking of you."

Bill can only stare after Poe in a daze, not even caring that the man came up all this way and bought nothing. It's not until he hears shouting from inside the house that he snaps back to reality.

Hastily he turns the sign on the door to closed and hurries to check what's going on, relaxing when he realizes that there's nothing to be concerned about. Techie and Matt are curled up together on the couch, with Millie and Niney snoozing contently beside them. Techie is giggling as he watches Kylo hug a struggling Armitage, apologizing to him profusely. Even Bill can tell that Armitage isn't that angry and actually enjoying the attention.

"You look happy." Techie remarks when he notices Bill in the doorway, which brings everyone's attention to him.

"Well, Armitage won't have to worry about being jealous of Kylo's ex, at least I don't think so. He asked me out on a date."

"That's great!"

"Congrats!"

"Poe's a great guy."

"If he hurt you I'll kill him."

The last is from Armitage and Bill can't help but grin wider at everything. He's so blessed to be able to be here with his family again, and to see what the future holds for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has read and my wonderful and so so patient KBB partner Epselion. Sorry this took forever to finish!


End file.
